One Piece: The Lost Sea Files
by SozinTara
Summary: Lover. Man of hope. Luffy is all of that and more to his crew. Here are the journals left behind of how each pirate of the Straw Hats was affected by the charismatic and very powerful, Monkey D. Luffy. FYI:If you are expecting this fanfic to follow canon, you will be disappointed. You may want to read other fanfic for that. P.S. Some lemony goodness and slight OOC behaviors.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 1: Are You Blushing Robin?**

 **Nico Robin's Journal**

 _Nico Robin recalls that one time she and Luffy got close and it was something which completed her. Something that could cause a ripple in the camaraderie formed upon the Thousand Sunny…_

There was always some tension, emotional, sexual, loving I don't know between Luffy and I. But Enies Lobby proved he can be more than just a captain of the sea. He has the ability to steer hope in new directions and scatter our hold onto reality…

Being held captive causes you to think on a few things. I thought about dying in order to live. Then living, just to die at the hands of those who want my head.

Then there were the ideas…

Ideas and emotions ride on each other at times like that. I thought maybe if I died, the Straw Hats can be rid of a demonic burden such as I. But then Luffy…

Luffy is…special. Especially at times like that. He makes you believe in the impossible. For someone like me, that is dangerous. Hope was never in my vocabulary, you see. In fact, this is what makes Luffy the most dangerous pirate on the ocean. In the world.

Ever seen a caged lion?

Look closely into its eyes. There is calm there. But the calm is bottled rage. Their whole expression changes once they sink their teeth and claws into their victim. Very beautiful beasts. But their eyes hold fire

Luffy is like that.

Wait. No. Not exactly. More like the flame. It is almost like having a lover hold you tight. I never had someone love me like Luffy does.

He has qualities that makes him a playful child or the most dangerously strong man any woman would want to sink her teeth into.

What I mean is, when I was at the edge of that building and my friends, the The Straw Hats all came to rescue me, with determination in their eye, there was real pure love radiating. But nothing stopped my soul cold than when Luffy yelled in his man-child voice for me to "Tell him' "Tell him I want to live'

In that moment, I saw that hidden flame exposed. He did not want to lose me. His voice did something to my entire body, every cell lit up and pulled me toward him. It is interesting how this goes: He calls. You answer. Simple. His voice. That flame behind his eyes, answered for me. It said "Come"

He was like some entity drugging me with only his voice and eyes. Those eyes. Knowing I loved him and needed him. We need each other, but even with my intellect, I could not verbalize it. It was not verbal at all.

Yes, Luffy is carefree and we think he is all play and no seriousness. Well, he is essentially a big kid the majority of the time, but when you really pay attention, he has that flame burning behind his beautiful eyes. Yes, I said beautiful. He is beautiful. I've watched him grow in many ways. He is an arresting, young man.

He just reeled in Franky with his aura?

And how could Brook say no?

That moment, I felt caressed and cared for. I've never witnessed such a potent emotion in my life. I wanted to belong to Luffy. He wanted me. He is very possessive, you see? Not because he think no one else should have us, but because he see himself with no one but us.

The hard question I find myself evading is if I want Luffy as a lover.

Nami will back me on this. There was one time when my ovaries screamed for Luffy. They sure did at Enies Lobby too, but there was one time I'll never forget.

Like I said, at Enies Lobby when he yelled "TELL ME!" My brain translated quickly into feminine terms. He wanted me. Me? Little Nico Robin from Ohara? His face, drenched in anger and possession. Muscles taught, abs exposed…I lost it for a moment. Just a moment, but then realized, the wood that was in all our eyes was kindled by his love for us.

The second time was after we took down Enies Lobby. A ways after…before we found Thriller Bark.

I can't describe it, maybe it was my imagination, but it was during twilight, that moment when the sun sets fire to edges of the world? A lazy Sunday afternoon. None of us were really doing anything but being ourselves. Soul King Brook played his violin, soft music as the ship sailed on.

I stood near the helm, looking over water, sky, birds- life.

Then, "Hey Robin." The man-child voice. Kind of like a small saw but innocent?

I smiled, "Luffy. Hi."

"I finished eating some leftovers in the kitchen. But I made sure not to touch the savory rice Sanji made especially for you."

"How sweet of you, Luffy." I glance at him from the corner of my eye. I am stunned by his new beauty, you see? Maybe I was just lit up from the inside by life and being with friends and maybe I was drugged off joy. Perhaps. Yet, Luffy stood there next to me, seemingly taller with the light of the sun splayed across his tan features, his aquiline nose and perfect abs and muscle sinews; more man than boy.

"Are you blushing, Robin?"

"I guess I am." I was bold.

Luffy scrunches up his face at me. The caged lion is quiet behind his eyes. The flame flickers but is overshadowed by playfulness. It is always there, holding you hostage. He needs it. You never know when he has to fight a boss.

You can't be at sea with men and not notice..some things. We are family in the end, but we are not. Luffy, not really understanding this kind of social norm, shrugs and remains beside me, looking off into the waning sunlight.

Suddenly, without my conscious thinking, I lean my head upon his shoulder. I exhale. I feel safe.

"You're safe with me, Robin. All of you are. You know that right?" He whispers. Gone is the grating saw.

"Right." I tell him. I bite my lip because this is awesomely different and…so normal. So right.

He lets his hand drift to my waist, pulls me closer while still facing forward. His chin raised to the ocean, pride pulsating from him like invisible whips.

He smells of sea and sweet butter and man. I feel as if we are being watched, but I don't care. Many of us have stolen moments with the Captain. It is important. He cares for us and we will die for him. He knows that.

Another thought: Was I holding the captain or someone more to me?

Maybe both.

It has been a long time since I've been with anyone. As I wrestled what was occurring in my mind, Luffy said, "Stop thinking, Robin. Whatever it is, could break us all up. You are here and we have one goal."

Luffy is a prophet, I think. But I say, "The One Piece!"

But, really. The One Piece is symbolic of more. I want actual peace and friendship. Luffy wants ultimate freedom and that life can only be gained on the seas.

That moment on the water can never be exposed. Never! I pushed myself onto Luffy with that bold head on shoulder move. He did tell me things could change between us. Being that I am older and being that we all know Franky loves me too. But at that close range, with our lips only one inch apart and the sun smoldering the ocean, I tasted Luffy's lips.

I took his head in both my hands, brought down his face gently to mine as he whispered my name in confusion. I was not confused. He nearly died for me! I softly press my lips upon his and taste life in them. Luffy's hand upon my waist, for a second tightened, his eyes widened as I change stances and slowly mold my body to his. The soft, long, lingering kiss causes a reaction. His body became taut, harder and erect and I am surprised he opens his own lips to deepen the kiss.

Briefly.

I step back and then…we both giggle. Like children. But that caged lion was there when he stalked off and away from me without another word.

Luffy is a savior of the seas. A Jesus Christ of the water world. He stokes passions in all of us and we believe in him. Maybe his kiss was passion for a woman.

Maybe he wanted to just give me something in reward. A small taste of him. Or he felt bad for me, seeing that I am a bookworm and never really pay attention to no one else.

Or…and this is a big OR. He really does feel something for me.

Scary thought.

Whatever the case, I am certain I am not the only one who is possessed by Monkey D. Luffy.

 **To be continued…**

 **Author Note: Thank you all for reading! I am soooooo sorry to have ended Avatar Aang like I did many moons/years ago. It was due to moving around and working/selling my novel which has some successes thank goodness! I decided to do One Piece, the lost sea journals just so I can re-imagine what could be? One Piece has stolen my heart and I want their adventures and love of sea to live on!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 2: It Took Both Hands For This Bull**

 **Franky's Journal**

 _Franky reflects on his time with Robin at Enies Lobby. Both cuffed and under the anger and torment of Spandam. He also concludes with his thoughts about Luffy as a friend and mystery._

Man. Damn!

Nami and her persistence that we keep separate journals! I will make my own transponder recorder to do this instead of writing, but I guess it's important.

Robin just walked by me, a coy smile on her face before joining Chopper for their "book reading time". I swear she drives me crazy, but I think I get on her nerves more. That is what I like about that Nico Robin. I seem to be the only one to make her- crazy.

But nothing is crazier than the bond forged with her during that time cuffed up in Enies Lobby. The way she treats me now, you'd think I never saved her. That we never spoke to one another about our fears. Our secrets. Things people talk about when we think we are about to bite the dust. I got into her head. She got into mine.

Chopper's cuddled in her lap reading some medical book probably, as her long flower stems called legs peek out from that tiny skirt of hers.

She knows what she's doing.

That's why those gorgeous eyes of hers constantly sneaks peeks at me. Her other set of hands holds her book in front of her as she reads, engaged with the words on the pages.

Yeah.

I got it bad.

When I first met Nico Robin, like _really_ met her, we were both captured by CP9. Those government backstabbing bastards brought us to Enies Lobby and I had no idea I would be locked up with the most beautiful woman in the world!

Kiwi and Mozu are beautiful gals too, but that Nico Robin from the Straw Hats had my heart beating and I nearly blasted my cola, looking at her for a split second.

Damn!

But at the time, she was frightened and enraged all at once. We were both at Enies Lobby for different yet similar reasons.

I already feel less than a man, but more than one.

Watching Spandam beat the hell out of her made me feel worse. I could do nothing. Spandam took her painfully beautiful face and wrecked into a quaking angry mass upon her neck. Blood leaked through her nose, her eyes were busted and black, her clothing nearly shredding before my eyes.

I never wanted to save a woman more than I did that day.

I slid along my back until the cold wall met my back. My own head was hurting, feeling like a massive earthquake splitting it. "Robin."

At first, I thought the poor woman died on me. I yelled this time: "Robin! It's Franky can you hear me?"

One eye opened. Barely. "F-Franky?"

"Listen up. You okay?"

My girl, **er** , Robin gave a half smile and coughed up more blood. At this point I am mad and want to tear down Enies Lobby.

"I deserve it. It's fine." Her voice is weak and I can tell from the slur she will probably pass out again or this time not wake up. I couldn't have that.

"We need a plan Robin. Did you hear? Your friends have come to rescue you."

Robin tried scooting up, I used a leg to gently move her hump so she can prop herself up. Later on I will reflect on how good it felt to have my leg on her behind.

"Then they are stupid."

"Huh? Come again? Stupid! They are storming this place to rescue you, Robin! Maybe we can find a way to reach them-"

Kicking her leg out, then grimacing when she did so, Robin shook her head furiously. "You don't know a thing about me. The things I know. The way I've been treated. Once Luffy realizes I am more a burden than a prize, they can go on about their lives. I can't be a burden anymore."

I sat there listening to her the whole time, tear herself down. She told me about Ohara. Her mom. The Buster Call. Then how she met Luffy and the crew.

When she spoke about Luffy though, a certain…softness I will say, crossed her features.

I respected Rubber Dude even more after hearing her talk about him.

To have your captain storm Enies Lobby. The World Government for you? That says something. Would he do it for the others or just Robin though? I was curious. Robin did not strike me as one to talk very much, but Luffy's name fell from her sexy lips often.

"You and Luffy are close, eh?"

She smiled again. "I'm going on and on about him aren't I?"

"Sure are. But," I hesitated. "That's good. He cares for you."

"He cares for all of us. That is what makes him dumb."

One thing I realized about Robin that I learned over time, is that this chick can be morbid as hell! She can create her own Thriller Bark stories in the future. It's always, "shredded this" and "bloody that" or some other form of negative thinking.

But she _is_ gorgeous and intelligent.

"Tell me something, Franky."

 _Anything_ , I wanted to say aloud.

"Why all the…" She looked at my nose, chest and my massive forearms with the blue star on them. "Modifications?"

"I got seriously hurt by the Puffing Tom ages ago." I lean my head back against the cool wall. "I am a great shipwright and I have this knack for engineering things, building things. Rebuilding myself was a piece of cake. Difficult, but worth it."

Robin listened on, enraptured by my story.

"Trust me. It was brutally difficult. I wanted to recreate a human engine." I paused watching her. Her eyes held me there and I swallowed, beads of sweat gathered at the back of my neck. Her breasts were cresting the top of her damn skintight attire and I lost focus.

"Then what?" She asks with a knowing smile.

I return the smile. "I made it so that I run off of cola." I twisted my chest to her. Since I couldn't point, I puffed out my chest. I know. I am nothing but abs for days and even Robin's eyes grew wide as she realized I am well built.

"In there?"

"Yep. Like a built in fridge. My cola is in here. In my chest, babe." I turn back around.

"Amazing."

"Yep."

"So…what can you do. How does it feel if you are shot at? Do you feel pain?"

Annnnnd these are the questions I'd rather avoid. Coming from Robin, it doesn't hurt as much but is still bothersome.

I am cool with being Iron Man Franky. I am what I am. But I am still a man. Just with added parts.

"My front is iron. I feel some pain but not a lot. My arms are my guns. Literally. I have several bomb powers and explosives. My hand can shoot out as an attached chain and reach several feet to strike an opponent."

"Wow!" She said genuinely surprised. "Amazing Franky!"

"Thanks. I guess."

Spandam comes back, smelling of funk and sweat and for some reason, he only talks junk to my face every once in a while but he constantly beats on Nico Robin.

He arrived right after she called my abilities amazing. I narrow my eyes at him. That stupid half mask on his face and his yellow teeth are on my nerves. He better not touch her. That's all I know.

"Getting cozy are we, lovebirds." He singsongs.

I wanted to blast his funky head off into oblivion right then. A coup de vant should do.

I chuckle thinking of how good it would feel to kill him.

Come on Luffy! I silently pray. I never prayed a day in my life, but after meeting The Straw Hats, I have faith in them. They have to come.

"You just leave us alone." I threaten him.

"Or what, Borg? What are you gonna do with cuffs on them monstrosities you call hands and arms?" He laughs at his own stupid joke and thank goodness his transponder rings.

More news about the Straw Hats.

Robin coughs a little and even that set him off.

Spandam quickly moves to her, dropping the transponder in the process and delivers a powerful kick to her side.

"HEY MAN! THAT'S A WOMAN THERE! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I felt so protective over her.

"That ain't no woman, Borg. She is the devil. And if you know what's good for you, you'd shut up too."

The look I gave him should have killed him.

After mouthing off something about the damn Straw Hats and making sure his elephant sword was tucked nice at his side, he runs from the room, barking orders at everyone including the CP9.

I get even closer to Robin. Briefs and cold concrete do not mix. I swear my buttocks will be blue in a couple of hours. I am dying here, but Robin needs me more.

The closer I scoot to her, the more I smell her natural scent, like she bathes in flowers and coconut milk or something and then there is the unmistakable scent of iron: blood. She is out cold. Her black hair covered her face, and her legs which goes on for freaking days, are exposed, including her white lace panties.

Damn.

Her crew is full of damn men- a lot of them and of course there is the orange-haired chick, but how can Luffy not be amazed by this treasure before me?

Shoot. Robin _is_ the One Piece.

Don't get me wrong now. I am a ladies' man. I would rather not be tied down. Totally uncool. But sitting there talking to Robin was so natural, it scared me a little. Causes a man to think uncool things, you know?

I leaned down unabashedly, slowly and inhaled the scent of her hair. Even with sweat and blood she smelled beautiful. She stirred a bit and her chest was even more exposed. Large, creamy and ripe and I felt a stir in my briefs.

Careful.

I must be careful because with all of my modifications, I did make things a bit better down there. My past lovers would sometimes pass out in near death. Nicknamed me The Love Machine. _Coup de Boo!_

I let my eyes feast on Robin's face a bit, then slid my gaze down her slender throat and smooth tanned legs. Nico Robin was designed mighty fine. She is not pale nor dark, just in between but her best features?

Legs and eyes. Hands down.

I spotted the cute orange-haired girl too before. Nami, I think. She is the definition of cute.

Like I said, I am not trying to be tied down. But Robin's presence there was killing my man codes.

 **Later and the Enigma We Call Luffy…**

So we just finished eating a meal which Sanji prepared. That little twerp treats the men on the ship like snails while super servicing Nami and Robin. That bastard. If he didn't cook so well, I would have tossed him out to sea long ago.

I try not to think of Enies Lobby so much, so I will stop there. I remember the good parts which was talking to Nico Robin.

When I blasted us from the place by inflating my buttocks and placing her right along my stomach, for me that was life or death but it felt so good to have her in that position.

I guess _I am_ the pervert. I don't mind. Robin and Nami have seen what I'm working with. Hell, Robin had to use two hands to grab my meat, get it? They walk around all shy as if they don't know what I am packing and being so loyal to Luffy and all of them.

No one can match me.

As soon as I think this, Luffy sees me and gives me a head nod up. I raise my cola glass to him.

We're cool. Luffy literally asked me to be in his crew. He needed a shipwright. He is the most forgiving dude ever.

But if I am going to be honest…

I think Luffy could be my match. He is better than me in every way. He is better than all of us. What makes him special is that he is humble. Robin said Luffy is the sweetest guy ever but the toughest. Many times she has compared him to a caged animal.

Luffy comes off as childish(he is), but man if you ain't careful, you will catch him putting his foot down. Like now, he see me writing and watching Robin. He ain't saying anything, he is just smiling, speaking with Sanji at the other end of the boat, but just for a brief second, there was something like surprise or confusion.

Or.

Competition in his eyes?

Nah. Not Luffy.

I remember when I first left Water 7 to join the Straw Hats. Leaving my girls Kiwi and Mozu was super hard and I cried that first night.

Luffy slammed into my room. Says, "Get up, Franky."

His eyes were large, wide awake. I know it was late. What was he doing up and so damn perky?

"Something wrong, dude?" I prepare my arms and look around the ship.

He grins. "Nope! Just talk with me okay?"

"Ah, um ok." I shrug. Luffy wants to speak with me?

"Thanks again for building The Thousand Sunny. We miss the Going Merry but this is part of our new adventure. You didn't have to do it... and you can stop crying."

That was Luffy.

Ever the point blank, straight shooter.

"I wasn't crying. I never cry."

"Hehe," His smile grows wider. "Liar."

Then, "You cried when Robin nearly turned you into a girl."

I chuckled hard. "Yeah right. I will never be that. Robin felt these jewels for herself. I'm a man through and through."

Something passed over Luffy's eyes, like a shadow. But then he pat my shoulder and grinned wider. How far can his smile stretch?

I hold my head down. I am being chastised by a childish teen. Go figure.

"Trust me, Franky. I know who belongs on this ship. If I request you, it is for a reason. So no crying."

"I miss my family."

Luffy is silent. We hear the ocean crashing and the only light on the ship is coming from Nami's room. She is probably journaling or working on her maps.

Finally he says, "I miss home too." He steps to the edge of the ship, places both hands on the rail and looks down into the black water. Stars peeked out that night and they looked like separated spilt milk.

He continues, "I think of Shanks and the people back at home. About my crazy granddad…my brother Ace...All of that. Then I think of Gold Rogers. The One Piece. This adventure…friendship." He looked back at me. "I wouldn't trade it for the world. Would you, Franky?"

I step forward too, stand beside him as we look out into the night. The ebb and flow of the water can barely be felt because of how I designed the Thousand Sunny, some motion rocks and lulls us to sleep at times still though. Water proves stronger every time.

"I guess you're right." I massage the back of my neck.

Luffy still watches me with those eyes of his. Large, caring, understanding. I believe he sees my soul and I turn from him. The emotion was too potent and felt like a loving brother or god who is destined to stay with me. Whatever passed between us was magic.

Dammit!

If I want to leave, I can't anyway. Not after seeing him beat down Rob Lucci while nearly dying in the process and then I built this ship for them.

I'm never leaving Luffy and the Straw Hats.

Never.

P.S. Especially since Robin belongs with me.

To be continued…

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this one. I just wanted to explore Franky's thoughts a bit. I will introduce more journals and circumnavigate back to Robin soon. Check back later!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 3: Monster**

 **Roronoa Zoro's Journal**

 _After sustaining Luffy's injuries through Kuma's power, Zoro finds himself falling into a coma. After those three days, he recalls the twisted dreams that haunted him._

Monster.

That's what our captain is.

To be able to sustain hits like this and still get up and goof about? I, Roronoa Zoro, trained in grueling body building exercises and swordsmanship, has just tasted death.

I survived Arlong's stupid saw nose going through my flesh. Even Drakule's slashing of my chest, then that stupid CP9 giraffe pummeling me with his power. But taking on Luffy's pain? No one will ever feel what I just felt a few days ago. No one. Taking in that glowing bubble at Thriller Bark, staring into the cool, hard face of Kuma's-

Then rammed with multiple body blows from out of this world! Then the scrapes, the cuts! Luffy was cut! The anger, the need to scream to fart, to piss to…to shit. Son of a bitch!

And that was the first taste.

By time Sanji found me I was in hell. What I imagined it to be.

I have become more one with Luffy than I had with any girl I screwed. I am in him, he in me.

I can't recall what I said to Chopper, if I said anything at all. I was stretched out on a table and then I see Chopper's friendly furry face as he looked me over and pulled out some gauze from his bag. He was somber as he touched me and asked me questions. Luffy appeared next to him, asking what happened to me.

 _You don't want to know Luffy. You will probably feel more hurt knowing I feel what you feel._

As soon as the thought left me, I found blackness. This was blacker than black and no matter how hard I tried to open my eyes, it was if the strongest lead was atop of them. Chopper's tiny voice tinkled off into the distance. He sounded far.

Luffy's scratchy voice begged Chopper to do something.

I was out.

Then I was somewhere else.

I was eating..dirt. Crumbly, soft, nutritious.

While I am tied up, tanned hands stretched forth offering me something. "Take it, Zoro. You need it."

I look up and it is Luffy. Except, he is taller, golden, six arms like Asura. His short hair is much longer and hangs past his shoulders- and he is without his vest.

He is without a stitch of clothing on actually and I spit out my dirt, coughing and choking to a second death. "Rubber Head! Put some clothes on please!"

"Eat, Zoro! Eat!" He is blocking the sun and his large eyes are on me intently. "Eat. This is me."

"E-eat you?" Now I'm losing it.

All six of Luffy's arms spread across the ground. It's as if he sweeps the earth and each hand gathers dirt, water, grass, everything. With his goofy smile he places all hands in front of me. "it is good for you."

I trust my captain. With my life. Don't know how it came to be like that, but I can't question what is.

I take the first set of dirt from his hand by grounding it into my mouth. It tasted of raw earth and berries. Made me smile.

The next two piles from his right arms tasted of savory and spices and made me want to vomit for some reason.

On the left hand, I picked out the sand that tasted of sweet gum and for a second I felt…like a boy again. Filled with happier moments. The next one was bitter and I constantly spat it out, watching Luffy's face remain in that stupid smile.

The last hand, he snatched from me though. A worried expression settled upon his countenance. "Not yet."

"Why not?" I say, my hands still tied to the post. I expect the marines to arrive because that was what happened before. Any minute now and the pink haired boy should show up.

"This part of me is not yours yet." He flings the dirt behind him. It glitters the world behind him.

"Wh-what just happened?"

"You took me in."

"I strongly don't get it, Luffy. Explain."

He opened his mouth to speak but then the setting changed, causing me to swivel around and fall.

And a body is falling from the sky.

Purple pants. Purple hat. Low cut blouse. Hair in disarray.

Nico Robin grunts as she falls and I rush over to her. A beautiful, day with puffy clouds sends her down into my arms.

Enel is nowhere to be found, but I remember he was here.

Her body is soft, nearly weightless and I see the streak of crimson blood across her neck and cheek. "Robin. Wake up!"

Robin opens her eyes and instead of blue eyes, they are dark. Pitch black and I feel soft hands moving all over my body. She smiles wickedly as her hands trace up my thighs and along my back.

I can't move because in a way, it feels good. Too damn good.

"Now... clutch!" She yells and my back is pitched forward and legs too as if she wants to break me.

"Robin?"

"You don't like me Zoro." She stands swiftly to her feet. In the distance I see orange haired Nami using her clime-attack to darken the sky. "You never trusted me. But how can you trust when you are going to die!" Just as my spine cracks, Nami's screwed up face focuses on me briefly before sending wet rain down my hurting body and then delivers a sonic book of thunder and lightning.

The pain is hot and searing but then I am back on a boat. The dream is giving me whiplash.

Luffy is there, with his six arms, and the sky is gray, some seagulls fly around. Brook is strangely silent, looking at us. He says nothing, which makes him even scarier than we all thought before.

I look down at my arms and chest. No slashes, no scars anywhere. Zero bruises.

But I remember catching Robin and how she and Nami killed me.

"Luffy. What's wrong with the crewmates?"

He is dressed this time. The straw hat perched on his head. His hair is longer than the last time. Softly he says, "Nothing is wrong with them Zoro."

I never knew Luffy could speak so seriously. So clear. Well, I seen it happen before at Water 7 when I backed him up on putting his foot down concerning Usopp. But now. He seemed too forlorn.

"Is something missing?"

"Zoro. Why didn't you tell me you died?"

I am struck dumbfounded. "Excuse me. I never died!"

All six of his hands clench into fists and suddenly everyone is walking towards us, forming a circle. "I never died. I am right here!"

"We watched you, Zoro," Nami is crying into a tissue. Dartboard-Brow holds her close and then takes Robin's hands too. I spot Franky crossing his arms, watching Sanji and Robin's hands. He pays me no mind.

"You did, Mosshead. Hey, give us a heads up when you want to kill yourself next time, why don'tcha?" His cigarette is impossibly large and I fear it may fall from his fat lips.

"Sanji, that's enough." Luffy says. Then turns his attention back to me. "Zoro. I don't need you sacrificing your life for me like that. You have pieces of me in you already. You are not to carry my burden. Do you understand?"

"Then how can I serve you, if I cannot carry your burden?"

"Zoro. The path I am on, no man can follow. Period. I love when you guys fight by my side, but to die for me? No. It's the other way around."

I wanted to ask him more questions but to all of our surprise, Luffy jumped into the churning, gray sea. Seafoam sprayed everywhere and for some reason when Usopp and Robin tried to reach him, the ship would buck and twist in the other direction.

I screamed for my captain. Over and over. I screamed for Luffy.

That was how I woke up.

Chopper had a wet towel over my forehead.

I was resting in someone's lap.

Robin.

Her many hands danced and massaged all my hurt spots. My only wish was that my clothes were completely gone. Her hands were that magical.

I saw Luffy nowhere.

After Chopper listenend to my vitals and instructed Robin to watch over me, I asked her. "Where's Luffy?"

"He is aboard the ship. That's all you need to know."

"Why isn't he here?" At this point, I am afraid of Robin. What did the dream mean? Will she kill me eventually?

I try to move and get up but dammit the pain in my back and chest smarted. "Don't move!" She chastised. "Stay put, Zoro."

"Woman, if you don't let me go…"

"I am never letting you up from my lap until I feel you are relaxed." With that, she stroked my hair. Her nails grazing my scalp gently tapping into all my nerves, relaxing me.

The back of my head was right in her crotch, where there was the most heat. She hummed some tune I didn't know and I found myself needing more of this affection. Much more. Her hands slid down my sides as she hummed and played with my hair more.

"What did you mean by eat me?"

I dry cough when Robin asked me that.

Luffy burst in and saw my head turned into her lap and her many arms on me. He stood in the doorway, looking first to her then me. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, Captain," she said lightly still stroking my scalp.

Luffy steps in and sits on my left hand side, I can hear Sanji yelling Nami's name and for her to "come here and try this, or that"

I groan.

"Zoro."

"Yeah?"

"You gonna tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Captain. Let it be." I close my eyes enjoying Robin's strokes upon my head.

"Robin," Luffy asks softly. "You know anything?"

One beat. Two beats. Three beats. Four beats later, Robin says, "He must have passed out fighting Kuma. Perhaps, he has finally met a formidable foe."

"Okay." Luffy slaps my leg in affection. "You get well fast, okay! Hehe!" He leaves me and Robin alone.

I am gifted at hearing the lie behind a voice.

Robin is lying about something. About what she really knows but more than that, what was that look on Luffy's face when he first entered? I swear he looked as if he was going to rip the door off the hinges when he saw me in Robin's lap.

Maybe he is mad I am taking a while to heal? I mean, I'm mad too.

Robin tensed up though.

I felt that much.

 **When Luffy Hit Charloss**

Hachi babbled on and on and I felt bad for the dude. I did. What kind of people did this to others simply because they are different?

I stood there with my crew as we watched our captain, walk up the steps, one determined step after the other, ready to deliver a crazy wicked blow to Charloss. Even the other pirates sucked in their breath in suspense, because were about to watch history in the making—again. First Enies Lobby and now this.

When Luffy reared back, white teeth gleaming in anger, fist cocked. I saw it. There!

The monster!

The one Luffy keeps caged in his soul, behind his eyes. The one that is his ultimate devilish side as much as he has a saint inside of him.

That blow sent all of our souls flying towards hope; the other pirates will never forget we started this new war at Sabaody Archipelago.

When Luffy stood there proud in his anger, I stood with him. The energy radiating off of him was overwhelming.

Luffy…

I stand with you always. You monster.

My brother.

To be continued…

 **Author Note: Thank you all for reading! I appreciate it so much! I am working on digging through Robin's journals now. She has much to say. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 4: You Make Me Wanna Be Real**

 **Nico Robin's Journal**

 _A torn piece of Nico Robin's journal lies in my hand. Yellowed. Aging and there are many scratch outs. I think she feels guilty about something…_

We are in between islands, smooth sailing but nothing is ever smooth on this ship. At least not for long.

Franky, Sanji, and Zoro just got into a scuffle over some contest? Luffy tried to break them up but I advised Luffy to stay out of it. It is basically a macho contest.

"They're fighting over nothing, Robin!"

"I know," I told Luffy calmly, wanted to rub my fingers through his hair. I do not. Last time I was close to Luffy, we kissed and since then, he never mentioned it nor behaved awkwardly.

I am the one rattled up inside, but I play it cool, offer up a smile and I go on about my day.

Many times I've seen him hold on to Nami's side possessively. She was here before me. For a long time. I wonder if they ever…?

No.

I dare not think it. None of my business. He is but a boy. Eighteen. Ten years younger. What would he know to do with a woman like me?

A couple of hours later, as the sun began to dip, Franky and I sit in our favorite spot on the ship: The aquarium room, and have some colas. I sit not too far from him on the lush fuchsia couch. I watch the fish dance and flap their fins.

We will eat them soon.

I smell the seasonings, the meat and veggies that Sanji prepares with total love.

"Thanks for holding Luffy back, Robin. Sometimes we need to get things out."

I chuckle. "No problem. It was hard though."

"I can imagine," Franky tells me gruffly. We sipped silently as he boldly lets his eyes rove over my body. I am no stranger to a man's gaze. I am on a ship full of them. Their bodies are talking. A lot. It felt like mating season aboard the Thousand Sunny.

Franky is interesting to me.

With his electric blue hair and sideburns, muscular body and mechanical additions, he is something to desire. He can be crazy, yet desired.

He's had so much work done. He has been through a lot too.

I reach out my hand, to touch his face. He doesn't move.

His face is warm, real. Although his nose is definitely a metal piece and the sideburns have shiny gloss of blue hair, but the temples of his head are very hard.

His hand touches mine and it lands on his cheek.

Yes, he is the ideal man for me. More than a man. Around my age too.

"Robin, Darlin'." He says gruffly and gently takes my hand in his. "I'm afraid you are trying to start something I would really love to finish."

I can barely breathe because the last time I was this close to a man…he wasn't really a man.

I snatch my hand back coldly. I make the mistake of looking down and I see the unmistakable bulge in his briefs.

I've held onto that part of him before and I must say I was impressed and scared! I won't be trying that anymore. We barely knew each other and already I could feel his anatomy.

"I'm sorry, Franky."

He held up a hand. "Don't. Don't do that."

"It is not the reason you are thinking."

"Is it?" He put his chin in his hand and turned to me. "It's this. Isn't it?" he waved a hand down his face. "With all my modifications, I became more weapon than man."

"You are a man, Franky. I'm just not ready for anything more. I've told you my story."

I left out the part of me being passed around like a piece of sex meat.

If only Franky knew…

If Luffy knew…

I shake the memories away.

"I take it you've been hurt before." Franky lifted my chin with his big hand. "Did…some man hurt you, Nico Robin?"

I will not cry. I will not! I've come so far!

Dammit! Why can't bad memories die easy? Why?

"Whatever happened was years back, Franky. I'm good now."

Franky licks his lips. "Do you know…" He stops and looks away briefly then back to me. "Do you know that since I've remade myself, I never once regretted it?" He brushes a kiss across my knuckles. "Until now."

"What?"

"I am probably the fakest thing on this ship. I know."

"Franky!"

He kisses my hand again. Goosebumps grow along my arm.

"I feel that way sometimes. I'm a confident man. But I know what I am. Some days I wish I were a real man. You make me wanna be one."

"You are very real. You are a man. You've made yourself a better one." I can't help but scoot closer and into his massive arms.

He kisses the top of my head.

I like Franky. I do. But I can't trust him with my heart. Nami may tick him off but there have been times I've seen them get close too. Nami is cool. She is like a sister to me and I know if I am feeling some kind of way, she and I can have our girl time.

Plus, Franky brags about his sexual prowess plenty. He also stated recently, he is not one to be "tied down" to a woman, so I know where he stands.

If I were to be with Franky, it would be because we need something from each other. I don't think Forever is in his heart.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" I say into his chest. I am tempted to run my fingers across his sculpted abs.

"Your past?"

"No. That's a locked door. Sorry."

I stare at his bulge which is bigger than I thought.

"Robin," he says in a strange voice.

I look up and into his eyes.

He is leaning down and I feel my core pulsate with need. My lips are wet and ready for his. I am hot.

Wasting no time, Franky places his hand behind my neck and brings my lips to his, crushing my breasts to his chest.

He nibbles my bottom lip first, then flicks out a tongue to grace the rim of it then I open my mouth to seal it over his, just as his hot tongue plunders my mouth. Duel with my tongue in a slow, lazy dance.

He kissing me so hard I can't breathe. Maybe I don't want to.

"Mmm," I moan into him and throw my leg across him so I can straddle him. I lean down and deepen our kiss. His hands rove over my hips and legs.

Images of him rescuing me, taking gun shots for me, catching me when I fall, causes my need for him to crest.

But as I kiss him.

As I kiss him…

I think of Luffy.

I think of how much he sacrificed for me too.

Franky is grabby. His hands are all over me! His tongue plunders in and out like I imagine his huge dong would do to my insides down below. I grind against as best I can against the large bulge, hitting my sweet spot.

I…

I can't write further. But if I write it. This is real. It...

I grind so hard against him, the connection between us is so sweet and hot, that he reddens and I feel the first electric jolt of a climax along with tears stinging my eyelids.

Franky is trying to hold it together; he bites down on my shoulder, growling while holding my waist tightly.

I am aware I may have been loud.

"Franky. " I stop grinding. "Someone may find us."

Franky quirked a defined eyebrow at me. "I don't care. We are grown, Robin. Past grown. I know what I want. Don't you?"

I wiggle and try to free myself but Franky is not letting me up. "Franky. Please." I beg.

"Tell me this: Who is it you're hiding from then. Huh? No one can expect us to be nuns on this ship. I've wanted you a long time now."

I soak in Franky's words. They are sharp and therefore, it hits me as truth.

That's how truth works. It is a double edged sword and cuts going in and out.

Who am I afraid of?

I am grown.

Franky loosens his grip and runs a hand through his hair. His hair is spiked up and he looks so cute like this.

"At least you're smiling, Pretty Lady."

I touch his serrated chin edge. "You make me smile."

My body is liquid bones now. I can barely stand, but Franky lifts me up with no problem and guides me back to my side of the couch.

I see his bulge is still a mountain.

We both look at it.

"I'll um…take care of this. See you, Pretty Lady."

"Bye Franky."

 **Later That Night…**

Why hasn't Luffy been out all day? Nami asks me later.

"I don't know. Sometimes he needs rest more than we do." I pick off some bugs from my hat. Nami sits at the picnic table with me while Brook serenades us with beautiful music. Zoro is sleeping with his back to us in lotus flower pose and Usopp is working on repairing his mask again.

His arms are folded and he glares in our direction.

"Hey Usopp! You got a problem or something!" Nami yells.

He points a finger in my direction, then stops himself. Shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Good. Go stare somewhere else," Nami waved him off and shared a look with me. I shrugged. Usopp's always moody so it'll pass.

"I think the hormone balance is off. Too much testosterone," she quips.

I couldn't agree more.

But I was worried about Luffy.

"I'm going to check on the captain really quick. Be right back."

I shall not go on with this. I'm turning out the lights…

 **Note: Let me know what you guys think and what you'd like more of. Thanks so much for reading, you're awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 5: Lonely Life of a King**

 _It appears Luffy began to write an entry but lost track somehow…Classic Luffy. The journal entry continues with Robin confronting him after her tryst with Franky._

* * *

 _I want to be King of the Pirates!_

 _I want to be King of the Pirates!_

 _But to not have her…_

 _What would it matter?_

 _-Monkey D. Luffy_

* * *

 **The Lost Sea Files**

 **Nico Robin's Journal Entry**

I go to the boys' quarters, a simple room. Clean. Not much in it besides a bed and a chest for clothes, some lockers.

"Looking for me?"

It's Luffy. "Yeah. Are you okay? No one seen you all day, Captain?"

Luffy stands tall, his hat in hand but he bites his bottom lip, looks down at the floor. "I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

He was not.

"You are lying, Monkey D. Luffy. I've known you long enough to read the signs."

"Oh yeah?" He said sounding genuinely confused or flattered. "You know _me_ , well?" He pointed at himself.

"Sure I do."

He closes his door. "Then tell me. What am I thinking now?"

"I said I know you. I am not a prophet or psychic."

"Guess."

Something was not right with him.

His eyes were narrow and he kept crushing his straw hat in his hands. Those riveting eyes arrested me and my soul. I couldn't move. If someone would have tried to pick me up, I would have kicked and screamed.

I belong in Luffy's presence.

This is wrong.

"Does he…kiss better than me?"

He saw us.

Oh God. He saw us.

"Luffy…"

He looks away, a blush staining his cheeks. "I just. I need to know."

"Actually.." Luffy's kiss held more promise. I can not tell him that.

"Wait. You saw me and Franky kiss?"

"Not exactly. You two are close so I..."

Oh. Oh God. I thought he saw us!

"Never mind. I'd rather not know. Never mind, Robin."

He crushes his hat again, but something dark and very dangerous in his look possessed me. Why was he advancing on me?

"Luffy, this is stupid." I step back further and further until my back is against the wall of the room. Shadows dance across my captain's face. The black flame, the animal behind his eyes shimmers.

I recalled a time I got jealous when I saw Luffy kiss Nami's cheek.

Or how possessive he is over her since he's known her longer. He and Franky like her. But I know Sanji will have none of that.

"Luffy _our_ kiss, should not have happened."

He stops suddenly. "No. It shouldn't have. I don't like that it did…it complicates things."

"Exactly."

He remained in front of me and suddenly, lovingly he traces a finger down my cheek. It left a trail of heat. I drank in his appearance: man-child, boy, man, captain, friend.

He is everything to me. To us.

I don't regret one moment saving him from that quicksand in Alabasta. Not one bit.

Luffy leans in and kisses me sweetly upon the lips. I stay there and I want more, but he pulls away from me quickly, replaces his hat and is gone from his room in a flash.

What am I doing?

To be continued…

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I am working on more.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 6: The Humming Trees and Sea Sweat**

 **Vinsmoke Sanji's Journal Entry**

 _Sanji recalls the mini adventure they went on where Robin and Luffy mysteriously disappeared among the humming trees._

 **A/N: This adventure is made up and takes place before Thriller Bark but still includes original characters. Nico Robin's journal entry is coming up next. Enjoy!**

I'm gonna get right to the chase and say how the hell did we lose Robin and crazy ass Luffy? At the same damn time?

I would be mad hot if it weren't for Nami trying on a new bathing suit and primping about in front of me. I call out to her, "Nami! Nami my love!" My heart thumps hard for that woman. Who could not love her? It seems the adventures never ages her. Not a mark, never a scar.

She see me, but shrugs and tightens the strings on her bikini bra strap. It is the peppermint stripe one, causing my eyes to heat and water. Only Nami can make me sweat.

But this isn't about her. I'll get back to that part later. In fact, I'd prefer to worry over her than anyone else.

But like an ass, Luffy disappears and with sweet Robin? How did it happen?

Zoro taps the side of his leg with his sword as we all stand still on a miniature island Nami calls Hulla Hulla. Small and insignificant, yet here in existence.

Zoro looks around the place. Nothing but perfectly lined trees anywhere and everywhere. I see no bushes. No birds. No animals.

He kneels down and I do the same. I know food, not footprints. Apparently he knows what he is doing.

I see boot heel holes and Luffy's large footprints.

But then I remember…

"Mosshead! We ain't following you!" I see Nami nodding her head in agreement as well as Usopp and Chopper. Franky looks worried. He isn't talking.

Zoro must have not heard me, or is good with cold shouldering. He stands up confident. "Up ahead," he says gruffly. "They couldn't have gone far."

Chopper walks alongside me. "I don't even smell them." His antlers are large and menacing looking, but he is a great help. We can use his nose and medical expertise if we need to.

See, what happened was some giant shark crab thing rose from the ocean and right when Robin was regaling us with boring history stuff, behind her the water spewed up revealing the beast and Luffy, out of nowhere stretches a long arm and is able to knock it out with one punch, but no one saw Robin fall over the swaying ship!

"Hey!" Zoro had called. "Where's Robin?"

"Where's Luffy too?" Usopp said in his pitchy voice. "How're we gonna knock out a monster _and_ lose two people with devil fruits to the sea? Achhhh!"

"Calm down everyone," I spit out my smoke and look over into the water.

Two bodies.

One of them being carried over by a sea animal.

I point and we call their names. Both bodies, bobbing up and down along the dolphin's back, and then their silhouette disappears among the trees.

Franky suggested we dock the Thousand Sunny there and proceed to look for them. I mean. They looked okay to me. Unhurt.

So there we were looking for them and we hear…sounds.

Like music. Like honey bees that can really form a chorus. It damn near put us all to sleep.

We stupidly follow Zoro. "Follow the sound," he says.

As soon as he said that. And I swear, I blinked. Zoro's green hair disappeared left, mumbling something.

Did I look for him?

Nope. He said follow the sound. How is he gonna just walk off like that?

Oh well.

Nami's butt looks good to me right now. Curvy, round in all the right places.

"Nami," I say.

"Uh huh?"

"Did you uh, need the sunblock?"

"Oh my gosh am I blistering?" She begins to check everywhere and drops her clime-attack stick. Usopp rolls his eyes skyward.

"No- no you aren't. I brought some with me." I feel the heat up my neck again. Damn. Red-heads really are hot! I squeezed some cream into my hands.

Without her permission, I smooth the stuff along her arms…

I wake up with a massive headache and lots of knots on the side of my head. Nami is whistling and walking away like nothing is happening.

I am walking too.

Or…not.

Someone is carrying me.

"Chopper! Let me down now!"

"She nearly killed you Sanji." Chopper said sadly in his baby voice.

I slide down and immediately my eyes feast on her backside.

She pops out the bikini bottom from the crack of her ass and I pass out in Chopper's big hairy arms again.

"Chopper. We must have medicine for this fool or something."

"No, Usopp. What Sanji has can't be cured. Sorry."

I leap from his arms.

That's when suddenly the sunlight disappeared quickly. Casting us into utter darkness.

The humming grew louder.

"Strange." I hear Nami's voice. Then someone has a light thrown in front of us and behind us. Usopp must have brought his gadgets.

"What's strange?" Usopp asks.

"The trees…they are…closer on either side now I think."

How the hell..?

"Closer? Like. They moved?"

"Forget all of that!" Usopp yells. "Where is Zoro?"

Yeah. Him. Leave it to him to actually give directions, then not follow it. I will kick his sword-head ass later for this.

For now, Nico Robin and my captain needs me.

 _Brrrrrmmmmmm!_

That's how the humming sounds!

The leaves were thrashing around us softly and in moments, I saw stars peeking between the lattice of the branches. Reminds me of the time I was a little boy…

"I smell something now," Chopper said, in his four-legged form again. "It's…it's different. Sweeter."

"I don't get it. Sweet air?" He certainly wasn't describing food. At the same time I saw a soft pink blush creep on his cheeks and his tongue lolled out. He was looking at something from afar, and turned away just as quickly.

"Uh, maybe they went this way."

We followed him left where we saw a piece of mosshead's hair blowing in the teasing wind. His eyes half closed. Looking dumb as heck. Staring at nothing.

"You got lost." I told him.

"I know where I am."

"Oh yeah?" I am so sick of this dude! "Then where are Robin and Luffy?"

"We haven't found them yet."

Chopper reverts to his semi-small cuddly bear form, I call it. He looks unsure. "Hey buddy. You okay?"

"Huh?" He jumps. "Y-yes Sanji."

"You sure, Chopper?" Zoro steps over to him and Chopper shakes his head vigorously.

"You guys came all the way out here?" Luffy's scratchy voice.

Robin appeared behind him and her hair was disarray. Wet. Her pants clung to her like a second skin. A look of guilt riddled her lovely face.

"Robin!" My feet spin and patter over to her and I wrap my arms around her. It seemed like forever since I've seen her. She smelled of sea and sweat and flowers. I kissed her cheek.

"Sanji." Luffy shakes his head no. "Don't."

"Captain..? You okay?" I ask him.

Luffy's arm is stretched out in front of Robin in protective stance. Protecting her from me?

"I got something for you little bastard-" All I saw was blue hair and a fist flying fast by me. I ducked and was about to warn Luffy, but he took the punch. Just stood there with no expression on his face. Said or did nothing.

Nico Robin crossed her arms over herself, looking sad and guilty.

Guilty for what?

Luffy's body takes the hit and blood spittle flies from his mouth.

What the hell is going on?

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 7: Yes, Luffy Drink Me Up!**

 **Nico Robin's Journal Entry**

 _Nico Robin tells her version of what actually occurred at Hulla Hulla Island.._

 **A/N: We are almost to the land of lemony business here. The Lost Sea Files are meant to shape the characters' as human since we are reading their personal thoughts, but there is more LuRo for you all. I thank you for taking the time to read my work!**

* * *

The mystery of Hulla Hulla island is not really a mystery.

A young witch three hundred years ago, blessed or shall I say cursed it to reveal true emotions of any inhabitant upon the land. The young witch was lied to all her life. Never had friends. I understand this witch yet never met her.

But a forest/island that reveals truths...genius.

I will start from Franky's punch…

I knew it would come, but I didn't see _that_ coming.

The water from the sea was still dripping down my thighs. The searing kiss and Luffy's tongue still captured my mind. Held me hostage. I barely felt Sanji's hug and kiss on my cheek. Barely registered Nami hugging me next.

Did not see Franky.

Until I saw his fist, fast swimming to cock Luffy dead on his chin.

Luffy did not move at all, but the punch continued on in his rubbery belly, flexing to match Franky's distended arm.

Once Luffy fell to the ground, I fell down with him, while Usopp shouted "Why! Why!"

I lean over him and with one look I know I am doomed. My heart slams in my chest. I don't want for Luffy to belong to me only. We can't do this!

* * *

 **Earlier…**

"We made it Robin!" Luffy hooted and hollered, leaped in the air.

I smile. Sometimes I feel like a proud aunty or mother over him. Like now. "Yes, we did." I crawl over the soft sandy beach and look around. "You hear that?"

"After this, I need meat!" I see him bounce over to other parts of the sand and I realize where we are really…Yes. Hulla Hulla Island. If we aren't careful…

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"You hear that?"

Luffy scratches his head but he pauses as I stand up.

Humming. Soft, humming sounds.

"I hear it, but what does it mean?"

Without preamble, he stretches his arms, grabs onto a tree limb that is high up and propels him forward, yelling that he will check it out.

I sigh. I think about our kiss from a few days back and in a way, my confidence has dipped because Luffy has not questioned it at all. Did not bring it up.

On the dolphin, when his hand was draped across my abdomen, I nearly jumped off to my death. It has been so long since I've been touched by a man. Really touched.

Not touched the way I should.

When Luffy draped his hand about my waist a few days back and allowed me to taste his lips, I think that is what love feels like. Right?

But maybe he didn't feel the same way. He immediately went back to child-like behavior and I went back to feeling like I was too old for him.

Maybe I _am_ too old for him.

Then why does my heart tick when I think about what he might look like without clothing; when I dream of him calling my name, telling me to LIVE? How am I to take it?

I would tell Nami my secrets but she knows him well and may feel…crunchy. I don't know.

"I ain't found anything. Just trees that sing," Luffy announces nonchalant.

"Wait. Singing trees?"

"Uh huh!"

That's the humming I heard. There is more to this island though and I hope we can leave soon. "We gotta circle back. Get back to the ship." I turn around but Luffy boldly takes my elbow.

"What's an adventure if we keep going back to the ship?"

Once again I am riveted by his gaze. He has a point.

"Yeah, but the others."

He shrugs, hand still on my arm. I pretend not to feel anything. "Fine. Just a few minutes to explore. Okay?"

Without answering and much to my surprise, Luffy takes my hand and we venture into the pristine forest where there are no animals, no shrubbery just trees and ground. Nothing more.

Luffy holds my hand snugly. Not too tight as we walk and the sun is high over us, the canopy of tree limbs and leaves are a perfect bedding for the island. The humming sound occurs each time the leaves are bent by wind.

"I like this music," Luffy says. "We need a musician on our ship next." He nods in determination. "Mark my words, we'll have one. I like music. I like to dance."

"Me too."

"Let's dance now!"

Is he serious? "Luffy. No way am I dancing now. We're sight-seeing."

His arm wraps about my waist twice. Damn rubbery body. "Just so you won't go anywhere," he says and before I know it, I place my arms about his neck and we twirl around the clearing. His hands unloop and are now normal fitting about my waist.

I try hard to ignore my rush of feelings.

The humming slows down and I feel as if I am being serenaded into a new world. Sleepy. Drugging…

Luffy suddenly slows down and the humming does too. We slow dance. I've seen others do this, but never myself. No man ever danced with me like this.

I never slow danced with a man, but the other pirate crew I was with would bite me, kiss me hard, and use my body. Not caring about my feelings or my needs to be romanced.

"Robin."

"Yes?"

Luffy slides his hands lower to just at the top of my behind and pulls me closer.

I then realize we are going back the way we came. Luffy has steered us away from going forward.

I also feel his need press against me. I can't be mistaken, but Luffy is packing. Seriously packing.

He holds me closer and we dance. One-two step, one-two step back and forth and finally we are at the lip of the ocean.

"I told you," he said just as the sun slowly sips down. Or was it down already? "I told you an adventure is what we need."

"Listen, Luffy," I pull from him. He allows me. "What happened on the ship a few days before- was my fault. I don't want you to feel…uncomfortable around me. Although, I think you handled it like a pro."

Luffy frowns. "Handled what?"

"You know. Me kissing you. You act as if it never happened." Oops. Yeah, I let that one slip out.

"I kissed you back." He scratches his head. His red vest pops open more, I see the scar on his chest and the glistening sweat on his perfect, lithe body. "I did not forget."

"Oh. Okay." I get it. As the captain, he must remain focused. Sure.

"Robin. I…" Luffy looked around himself. "You made me feel something I never felt before, but I am not stupid. Or too young to know what we are doing."

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

"Let me tell you how I feel then," Luffy took another step closer to me and surprising me once more, he pulled me towards him and held me.

Just…held me.

A flood of emotions washed over me then. His arms trailed down my sides over and over and placed my chin upon his shoulder and flicked out my tongue at his salty neck.

When he didn't move. I did it again.

Again.

Then delivered a slow kiss to his neck, before he lifted my face harshly and possessively crushed his lips to mine.

Yes, Luffy!

Drink me up!

His tongue duels with mine, dancing inside my mouth and I am unsure how he does this, but he manages to flick his tongue hotly over sensitive spots in my mouth, causing me to see stars.

I saw the moon when he stretched his tongue far down my fuggin' throat. I didn't choke because it was so quick.

I turn my head to allow a deeper kiss. He holds me steady and all I know is-

I want more. Need more of Luffy!

I tear off his vest and he removes my top, button by button(I only had three white buttons on my black top)

His mouth devours my neck, oh! My collarbone and then while his hand palms my breasts, he finally takes a bud into his mouth and suckles it.

I clench and cream over myself but he holds me steady. Licking me up as greedily as he does his food.

My nipples bud and respond only to his caresses and licks and soft biting.

No one else and nothing else matters. Luffy's hands and tongue has taken me to heaven.

"Robin," he growls low in my chest. "What are you doing to me?"

He sounds tortured.

"I..I. I don't know."

With dark determination in his eyes, he bends to the ground. On his knees, before my high skirt. I am quite sure Luffy sees everything he probably never seen before.

"I know more than you think, Robin."

I place a hand atop his soft hair. "Show me."

Sliding my skirt down my legs, Luffy places kisses along my thigh(does Sanji or Franky have dirty books they've been sharing with him?)

Luffy is expertly trailing hot kisses up my leg and his hands finally reach my panties.

He rips them off.

The humming around us grow louder and Luffy looks up into my eyes. I see the caged animal there and I am deeply intrigued. I am so so wet!

His finger rides up to my core and when he taps into my cream, he drags it out and then again, he takes his finger and rides it further up my core. I am awed when he licks the cream from his fingertips greedily.

I tremble and fall to the ground, or rather in his arms.

"I wonder if you are too small…"

"Huh?" I say confused.

He pulls down his capris and I nearly cough up my lung.

OHHHHHH. That's why he said that. He will kill me with that!

No. Freaking. Way. How does he fight with that anaconda lagging around?

He was hardening before my eyes. The veins popped out everywhere on his glorious member and I thought to myself. No other man can match this. None. Dang!

"Luffy. I, maybe I am too small to take you."

Luffy climbs over my body and kisses me so deeply it sears into my soul and heart. His cock dangles between my thighs.

He slowly slides down my body then. Licking me all over, sucking my sweat and scent and finally he reaches below my abdomen. I am clean shaven down there. Always.

He inhales my scent, deeply like an animal then I watch as his tongue snakes out, long and plays inside my wet cave. He lifts up to say something about never having this tasty a meal...

He begins to drink me, eat me until I freaking cry out. I have tears stinging the sides of my eyes now. He kisses me, eats me, sucks me, licks me until I am bone tired.

Until I crack open my eye and see deer eyes.

There are animals here?

Oh no.

That could only be…

"Luffy!" I scream, just as another orgasm shoots through my body rocking me uncontrollably. "Ch-Chopper is h-here."

Luffy stops what he is doing, licks his mouth and fingers clean and then he looks behind him. I expect him to see Chopper off in the distance.

Chopper is gone.

The crew must be nearby, but Chopper saw us.

Luffy looks down on me with lust and something else in his eyes.

"I knew you'd taste real good, Robin." He helps me stand up and we try our best to adjust our clothes.

His cock dangles in front of me. I touch it, wrap both my hands around it. "I want to try this next time."

Luffy kisses my lips sweetly this time and pulls up his pants. "Next time, I will not worry if you can take me or not. You will have no choice."

My face burned with desire for him.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 8: Faster, Deeper…Mine**

 **Nico Robin's Journal**

 _Nico Robin fast forwards to what happens after Hulla Hulla Island, although more transpired there. She recounts the time she lost her soul willingly to the captain…_

* * *

If I don't get this down, I fear it would be rendered a fantasy.

After Hulla Hulla Island and before Sabaody Archipelago, we all had some alone time aboard the ship. I am forever grateful Franky designed it as big and comfortable as he had. Our girls room is pristine and proper, the boys room large and designed with masculine tones.

My favorite spot is the Aquarium Bar. Where Franky and I usually have our tete a tete, you know?

Anyway, there is a hidden compartment/room down there and I…I can't forget it. Ever.

While on deck, as we all mingled and good spirits were high, I remembered Luffy thumbing his nose at me, a stir of hunger behind his eyes. Oh, he played his want off really well! The actor was goofy, digging around in his friggin' nose when Usopp would pepper him about questions regarding our time missing in Hulla Hulla Island.

Nami was frequently seen with Sanji. In fact, the two of them seem to be at some sort of truce. She still ignored his declarations of love, much to our humor, but it is those small moments I catch when she let him carry her around for fun, or allow him to sit close to her. I haven't witnessed more.

Another surprise- Usopp has grown on all of us. He is well defined and his hair is so soft and curly and enhances his already golden exotic looks- his nose and whiny voice are turn offs still.

Franky tries to get close to me every moment. I'm not sure what to do about it. He and Luffy heard my spiel about the island's magic and chalked up Franky's hitting him to that. We all breathed easy.

But still.

Luffy watched me darkly and he would puff out his chest a little before rolling his eyes away from me to the next person wanting to speak with him.

Nami strutted up to him with her tight shirt and gorgeous red hair up in a ponytail. Luffy touched her shoulder and said something to her ear that made her smile.

I looked away.

Sanji announces, "Anyone want to try my barbecued octopus and rice pilaf?"

Luffy stares at me strangely and says, " _I'm_ hungry."

I cross my legs over because now I'm hot. Does not anyone notice him stalking over to me?

He takes my hand and I rise from my seat, "Come on, Robin."

"Hey, where are yall going?" Sanji asks.

"Be right back," Luffy's hands are tight around mine. "Don't follow us!"

He pulls me and I happily tag along until we are in the aquarium room. He spins me around to him and kisses me hard and with passion I never knew he had.

He pulls me tighter to him and I forget we are in the bar. Anyone can pop inside.

I don't care.

"Luffy. What are you…"

He goes to his knees and stares up at me with wide eyes. "I won't be denied my meal any longer, Nico Robin," he says breathlessly.

I shiver. The need in his eyes is real and for the life of me I don't care either if we are caught. I am in his animal eyes. I want to be one with him.

I am sopping wet now.

He rips my panties from me and stuffs them in his pocket and lifts my skirt. He immediately begins to feast upon me and he does it so expertly, I cry out with no shame.

He flicks his long tongue out at my needy, hard bud and tickle it until my rivers run about his face, then, before I can pass out he carries me somewhere.

"Robin…I want you now."

I shake my head. I am more than prepared for him, but I remember that Monkey D. Luffy is packing…

"Please. Be- be careful."

I look around. We are in some storage room I believe and it is magnificently built with space for our coupling.

Perfect.

I quake and feel shivers all about me. Luffy stands with me. Watching carefully. Then shifts his his eyes over to some cargo and boxes. "Place your hands on those boxes."

He is in his captain voice.

I obey. I bend over them and he spreads my legs further. Trails kisses along my neck and licks me down my spine.

"You have the pretties legs and ass, Nico Robin." He breathlessly compliments me. I tell him thank you.

I can't hold out anymore though.

Then I feel him enter inside me.

In- side-me!

His hot meat enters me slowly, spreading me completely out, and he rams it in homeward, causing me to mewl in hot pain and pleasure.

But already his cock is hitting several spots and when he moves I can't even move! He grabs my hips and begins to pound away inside me and I swear he twirls his cock around in me, hitting zones no man ever- ever hit! I never knew I had them.

"Ungggg! Oh Goooooooood! Luffy, DAMN!" I rock with him as he grunts saying he never felt this good before.

"I wanna touch your heart Robin."

Well, I think he says that, my mind had blanked out and while he moves faster and deeper inside of me, I lose my focus. My breath. My world. I scream so much...

I hear thumping aboard and I don't care.

I don't fuggin' care.

Luffy is screwing me as if we are dying tonight.

Then…

Then…

He is further. Deeper. And impossibly harder. Is he…stretching?

Oh no.

I am not trying to give him my soul. He cannot snatch it!

"Luff-y! No, please."

"Robin."

He is screwing me as if he has done this before.

He is **not** a virgin.

I know this through and through.

He is not.

He fondles my breasts, twirls my nipple bud between is fingers and more juices flow from me. I am a mess. I don't know if I can climax anymore. I seek a peaceful death.

Luffy is murdering me through sex.

"Robin! Tell me! Do you FEEL MEEE!"

"GAWD YESSSS I FEEL YOU!" I respond and his thighs slap against mine harder. We form an ancient rhythm, set by time. My heart burns.

He is in my fuggin' heart.

He pumps harder and harder and a few seconds later, he howls my name and I scream when I feel hot jets of his seed hit my womb- or past my womb.

I can't let him go…

I can't let him go…

He carefully slides from inside me and I turn around and see he has indeed stretched his cock to maybe two feet and thicker? It dangles wet with our love juices and he leans over me to kiss my lips.

I feel some of his seed slipping along my thighs and I fear I may not ever walk again.

I am not nearly done with you Robin. He says this to my lips.

Oh, did I forget to mention that Luffy has energy for days?

He took me again.

And again in that room.

Afterwards, I thought about Ohara and how I wanted to seek the moon and stars and have all the knowledge in the world.

As Luffy was greedily eating me out, my head falls back and I think, I have already found heaven and its moon and stars. Right here in this room.

Through him.

This is joy.

To be continued…

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying these lemons I've tossed at you. Some journal entries coming up may have other pairings involved, but LuRo will always be my fav! Have a great day/evening!**


	9. Chapter 9The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 9: I May Let Him Love Me in More Ways Than One/Defender**

 **Nami's Journal Entry**

 _When Nami first met Luffy during Arlong Park Arc, she was scared, upset yet intrigued by a boy who could stretch…_

 **P.S. This is NOT a Luffy/Nami romantic piece!**

* * *

So, for a crewmate project I asked everyone to pick one word to describe Luffy and do a journal entry on it.

I chose defender.

Why not?

 _I hate to remember the numbness I felt while stabbing at the Arlong tattoo on my arm. Who will save me from this life?_

 _No one._

 _Who will help me to defeat myself and Arlong?_

 _No one._

 _I guess I will be nobody…_

I stab some more.

Nojiko!

I miss her so much. But I know she is smiling at me with her warm affectionate spirit. Happy that I found the right friends.

Who knew it would be Luffy?

I swear!

So here comes this wide eyed boy, knocking out my set up against him and when I offer him the chance to steal from pirates with me, he calmly places his stupid straw hat on his head and then tells me he will not join up with me?

I was shocked!

I mean, look at me! I was cute(still am), perfect figure. I am a great navigator, although he may not have known then, but I was never rejected before.

Until him.

So, I chased him. Never had to chase a dude down, but there you have it.

When I heard his stomach rumble in hunger though, something in his eyes caught me. Not sure what it was.

I could not say then what it was I saw there, but I can say it now: **the future.**

 _Help him._ My soul whispered.

So I did.

Blood flew from my skin, as I picked off my tattoo with a blade(it hurt me bad afterward)which is a constant reminder of Arlong. I was not in my body, out of my mind.

Then a warm hand touches my wrist, stopping me.

Why would he stop me? I need to get the thing off!

He did not owe me anything! He knew nothing about me and the island, but with his hand still on mine, I couldn't help but feel- protected.

His shadow. In his shadow, I knew he would never let no harm come to me. When he screamed out DAMN RIGHT he would help, I felt some kind of way.

Not sure if I should feel a certain way about him seeing as I think he has eyes for Nico Robin but there is something about Luffy no one can explain very well.

During our travels together with him and Usopp, we all developed a bond that was more like brother and sister anyway because no way would I want a goofball. Luffy's looking yummier now(I'm a woman, okay!) but still, to have him steer my _oars_ would be heavy responsibility.

Sanji?

Well, he is super hot. Not sure why he doesn't have a girlfriend. Maybe because he is always in _my_ face blushing and getting too close for comfort. If he tones it down a bit, I may let him love me in more ways than one.

With those powerful long legs and kissable lips… I bet he can keep up with me in the bedroom.

Wow. I went off track.

Let me stop there.

To be continued…

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Even though this is a LuRo(I'm a hardcore LuRo fan!), on a ship, everyone would have mixed feelings. That's how life goes. However, I always wanted to play around with a Nami and Sanji pairing too! Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 10: What the Hell is Going On?**

 **Franky/Usopp/Chopper Journal Entries**

 _After Luffy and Nico Robin's coupling, some members wonder what is going on…_

* * *

 _I took Robin from the back because I did not want her to stare into the face of a boy as I brought her to the stars with me,_

 _But I wanted her to feel the strength and desire of a man…_

 _-Monkey D. Luffy_

* * *

 **Franky**

I banged on the door of the aquarium bar because that is where the drinks are and my extra pair of briefs was lounging about as well.

Nami places a hand on my shoulder. "Franky? You ok?"

"Damn door is locked!" I hear something inside, a banging or boxes moving. Nothing more.

Nami cocks her head to the side knowingly. As usual she is wearing tight, revealing clothing leaving nothing to the imagination. "Luffy said not to go inside. Maybe he needed to speak with her about something."

I am not a dumb meathead so I ask Nami. "What other reason would he just pull Robin into a secluded room?" Nami says nothing, looks down and away.

Her cheeks burn a pretty red. "Franky. Leave it alone, okay?"

"Leave what alone. What the hell is he doing in there with her?"

"It's not what you think, that's for sure. Now if they ruin my treasure then…" Nami sashays back to where Sanji was watching us closely.

"Still can't get in?" Usopp sidles up next to me, his long nose pointing up North. He holds up some small star, key thing.

"What's that?"

"Our way in to anywhere."

"Listen. I can get in anywhere. I built the ship. I am just, you know, respecting the captain. I heard something loud in there."

Usopp pockets the gadget and frowns. "I'm not liking what's happening…when Luffy and I fought, I tried to make a point but the point is, he is good. He is our leader and he cares about our dreams. That's all that matters…right?"

I don't hear him, but my heart bleeds when I hear Robin's high pitched squeal of pleasure.

Damn him!

How in the world can-

No.

No way possible. She is way too old and too much for him!

Usopp is droning on and on about the Incredible Luffy but I see it in his eyes too.

In some way, all of us are magnetized by Luffy so any decision he makes has to be for the greater good, so tell me what greater good can come out of banging the pretty Ms. Robin?

Her cries are like a bleating sheep and I hear Luffy's grunts of approval very well.

Can't Usopp hear it?

"Man, Usopp are you paying attention? Listen!"

We both put our ears to the door and sure enough we hear another shout. "Sounds like he's hurting her."

Usopp is dumb as a bag of rocks.

"You mean to say you don't know what is _going on down there_?"

Usopp blushes. "I don't wanna know. Come on, let's play some cards."

"What's all the fuss about?" Chopper comes up to me and I let out a frustrated sigh. So how is she gonna dry hump me and then have actual sex with our man-child captain?

I need to take the smaller boar out to sea…to think a little.

I go down and hit the channel 2 for the Mini Merry and out comes the smaller boat. Nami is next to me now with worry in her chocolate eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

I take in her body and feel a stirring in my loins. My briefs have become tighter since hearing Robin's screams of passion and here is Nami with her scent of chocolate and berries.

"Yeah, I'll catch yall later. I need to be alone."

Nami chews her bottom lip. "Yeah but out there? Can't you just go to your room? We aren't sure about these waters yet."

I feel my lip sit up in a half smile. "Want me to stay?" I flirt a little.

She blinks. "Uh, yeah I guess."

I look down and the Mini Merry II is waiting for me. I watch the high sun and pretty blue waters. Such a nice freakin' day.

"I have to do this. Be back in thirty." I leap out into the Mini Merry and steer myself out to sea…

* * *

 **Usopp**

Franky's a loser.

Luffy's a loser.

And that Nico Robin is _definitely_ a loser for this.

I take out my hairband and let my hair unfurl all around me and pick up my exploding stars set and begin to make more. Franky is seriously tripping over this Robin thing. Yeah I know what's going on, but I am pretty sure Luffy ain't bangin' the lovely Bookworm Robin. If they are, then we are learning more about Luffy than I'd ever imagine.

The kid is brilliant and goofy and hungry all the time.

But being a man, I've seen the look. Yeah it's subtle but I've caught him watching Robin like a damn hawk at times. At first(and even now) I thought Luffy just didn't want to lose her again. None of us want to. We still have the government and marines on our hides and what if we lose her or anyone at this point?

It took almost losing our life to get her back the first time!

If Franky wants to go out to sea to cool off, Nami should let him. I am not on this ship for romance. When Luffy found me, he knew my dream and I am going to continue to be Sogeking upon his ship. Zoro is strong and makes a great secondhand to Luffy, but so am I!

I was with him since before the Grand Line!

Later, Luffy and Robin emerge from the aquarium bar area and I see Chopper look up at her with a liquid sadness in his eyes. "Robin can I talk with you?"

"Sure!" Robin smiles, perspiration dripping from her forehead. Luffy has a goofy, split grin on his face and his pants-

Are on backward.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

 **Chopper**

The pungent sweet smell is back and I blush hard but no matter, I must check on Robin!

I take her hand delicately and in my semi human form we walk to the other end of the ship. "Need water?" I ask her.

She looks down on me with affection. "How'd you know?" She smiles that Robin smile.

"I know. Hold on."

I rush back to bring her ice cold water and then place the glass in her hand. She is flushed, pinkish and I know the smell of mating.

"Robin, I- don't want to get in your business."

Robin sips her drink and then takes bigger gulps, one eye on me. I see Franky out in the ocean, the sun streaking his hair, his blue starred arms and back hunched over.

"I don't have any business, Chopper."

"As a doctor I must tell you…" Geesh! How can I say this with a straight face? Her and Luffy definitely had sex and there is only one way to make babies-

The way they were just doing.

I know my face is hot but I care about Robin. A lot. "Robin you could get pregnant if this carries on."

Knowing she was caught, Robin sighed. Her eyes find Luffy and he gives her a look I never seen before. I am not sure about that look.

Luffy has many looks.

Goofy is number one.

Solemn. Number two.

Hungry..

Oh! He must be hungry! Why look at Robin like that then? He can go to the fridge.

"I'm not worried. We're…careful." Robin places her hand in mine. "Chopper I will be fine."

"I- I'm not sure how."

She finishes the last of her drink and I take the class from her gently. "You are a fit, healthy woman. In your childbearing years. Be careful. Slow down. It is my advice to you."

"As a doctor?" She asks. "Or a friend."

"Both." I tell her. "To be honest. How can Luffy care for a child when he is one? How can we think of a baby while trying to find the One Piece? Think about it."

" _Now_ you sound demanding." Robin sounded more hurt than mad. I had to try and get to her.

"So, you **do** want babies by Luffy?"

She didn't answer me.

Never did.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 11:The Straw Hats Snap Back at the Hulla Hulla Witch!**

 **Zoro's Journal Entry**

 _We are now rewinding back to Hulla Hulla Island._

 _Zoro reveals the time they all forgot their own pettiness and fought the Hulla Hulla Witch together. The Luffy/Robin thing was forgotten- at least for a bit._

* * *

Franky knocking out our captain did something to me.

I watched Luffy fall. The one who rescued me and allowed me to cater my own dream, fall harshly to the dirt and when blood flew from his mouth, I drew my sword. "Man, Franky! Why'd you do that?" I rush over to Robin and Luffy and Franky stood there huffing and puffing.

"I asked a question."

Franky pulled off those damn sunglasses and eyed me as if he never knew me. Then he looked at Luffy on the ground.

"I- I don't know."

I offer my hand to Luffy and Robin did the same. I knew we shouldn't have a cyborg on our crew! Why do Luffy do stupid things like that? He is out of his rubbery mind for that one. Franky could short circuit and try to kill us all.

Luffy stands and dusts himself off.

At this point, it look like a purple sun is overhead. Yes. I said island is weird. Robin only told us a little about the place. It ran off of emotions or something like that?

There was literally no other creature here. No people. Not even a bush. Tall trees and dirt. That's it.

We all stood by the lip of the ocean, along the shore as Luffy stretched out his body and neck. Chopper gave hive some gauze, but Luffy waved it away.

"That will be the last time you do that to me Franky. Just so you know."

Franky pointed at Luffy. "I know what you are doing, Brat!"

"Franky," Robin said in a grave tone. "Enough."

Franky looked wounded hearing that from her. I was confused as hell. Did I miss something here?

I know I sleep a lot, but I feel as if I missed an entire chapter of something important.

Chopper looked at me then with some kind of guilt riddled on his face. "Hey Chops, you know what the hell is wrong with everybody?"

"Not quite."

I took that as his honest answer.

After a while we all shot the breeze, forgetting about that Franky and Luffy mess and I caught some Z's. I need to amp up on sleep to stay strong, you see?

It was sometime later when I heard a shout. Not normal shouting, but a shout of alarm.

I opened one eye and Nami is shaking my arm. Her big breasts shoved on my cheek and gently move her away. Itell her I'm up.

In more ways than one I am up. Geesh.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Just come on! There is some dark cloud hovering over there! I shouted your name to wake you up! It looks…weird. The weirdest thing I've seen all day."

She has her stick in her hand and I stand and run with her. The rest of the crew are huddled and looking up at the sky north westward.

Sure enough, some black cloud abnormal from the rest, moved inch by inch toward us. The island was awash in violet light from the strange, purplish sun. Were we on another planet?

"What the hell is it?" I say as I catch up with everyone else.

Franky shrugs, "Hell if I know. It was tiny at first, then just grew."

Luffy, back to his old self cheesed, and giggled. "A big floaty cloud! Could be a sign right?" He bounced up and down.

I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't look like something to smile at, Luffy!" Usopp chastised, and rightly so. This cloud felt…wrong. Ominous.

Suddenly, I felt the overwhelming need to stab Sanji. Just like that. A powerful, emotion of hatred and envy.

I always felt that need, but on that island, it was so sharp, I drew my sword and stood near him. No one questioned why I made a move like that and Sanji was not paying attention, he was riveted by the cloud.

I saw his hand twitch though as he tried to reach out to Nami's orange hair.

No one saw this, but he took a strand in his hand, let it drift over his pale, bony fingers and he sniffed her hair.

I hit him in the back with the hilt of my sword, sending him sprawling to the ground.

I climb over him, to jab him again just as something hot swept my ribs.

He used his stupid Diable Jambe on me!

We fought hard. I guess I fought better. Who knows?

Pretty soon we were _all_ fighting.

I can't tell you how this happened, well now that I reflect on it, it had something to do with that island. That cloud.

I caught Robin off in the distance, not fighting anyone, just looking at us.

I wanted to hit her too, just for seeming like she was unaffected. It was like a potent hate I had for her!

Suddenly and out of nowhere, a cackling sound grew. Soft at first, then loud enough for us all to hear. I swear, we would have killed each other. Franky and Luffy were still going at it, they didn't hear the cackle at all. Figures.

I look up just as Sanji kicks my neck and I fall to the ground. When I look up a gorgeous, long legged, brown skinned woman with moss green hair like mine, emerges from the cloud. Her green eyes were as green as the tree leaves, her smile wide and menacing. "Oh look! Fighting! I love it!" She claps her slender hands.

Man. How can someone so beautiful, be so wicked!

"Hey, stop!" I call out. Everyone halts and immediately, Luffy is by my side. I am grateful.

"Who is she?" He asks, taking in her appearance too. She is covered in some traditional Japanese gown that is green and red, with a long slit riding up to her hip, revealing creamy brown skin. Sanji whirls his crazy ass up and instead of assessing the situation(well, I was checking her out too), he suddenly gushes how pretty she is and Nami, thankfully knocks him out with her clime-attack stick.

The woman from the cloud, she rides a silver broomstick and hovers over us, her breasts spilling over the top of her gown. But that is not what peaks my interest.

Her sword by her side does.

It is long and silver too. Even its handle.

"You disturb my island, then you pay!"

"What?" Luffy said confused. " _Your_ island?"

Robin stands next to him, a hand on his shoulder and with so much care she adds, "Yes. This is her place. The witch of Hulla Hulla Island I told you about." Robin stares up at the witch with worry and wisdom.

"No togetherness. That's my theme. Now you all go up in steam!" She sings.

A jet of something flew from her sword which she was very quick to draw, but with Sanji's leg power and my 36 caliber motion, we deflect it and tell everyone to run.

The witch is stunned for a minute then says, "A challenge?" Such a pretty voice and face. "I like it!"

But she was trying to kill us. Dammit!

Luffy did not want to run. He looked up, darkness clouding his face. His straw hat firmly in place. "We can take her," he says with determination.

At that moment, we all stood behind him, my sword was drawn, Usopp's kabuto was drawn, ready, aim and about to fire, Robin had her arms crossed, ready to unleash her flower-flower fruit.

 **We. Were. Ready.**

But the fight proved nearly deadly.

I'm not one to write much, but let's just say, the witch gave it all she got. She and I had a duel with swords for what seemed like days, and she was magnificently trained. A skilled swordswoman, while at the same time, shifting so the steam could be sprayed from the end of her sword.

Then with some magic words, some little clouds burst from her big cloud, then morphed into some smaller versions of herself that ran and threw fireballs at everyone. The mini-witches were cruel little gnomes.

Later, we learned her name was Jaime Hulla of some unknown island.

We cared not for her name then. Luffy pulled the gum-gum gatling move which tossed her butt at sea, and when I felt she would definitely come back, I unmercifully, cruelly, sliced her with my highest caliber move. The power from my weapon sent her flying back with white eyes and a spray of green hair.

That day lives on, haunting my dreams actually. Sometimes I wish we would have talked to her, learn more...

The good part was that we fought good and hard.

Sanji cooked up a mean feast and we sailed onward aboard the Thousand Sunny.

Sometime later as the stars dotted the black sky, I saw a silhouette of Luffy and Robin. His hand possessively wrapped about her waist and she leaned her head down on his shoulder. They were so close.

Too close. His hand was tight on her.

I close my eyes and for the better part of our cruise, I see green hair and brown skin in my dreams…

To be continued…

 **A/N: Hi guys! I thought I would venture off a bit with a tiny bit of action. Stay tuned for more Robin and Luffy! And as always, I thank you a million for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 12: No Other Woman, But Me!**

 **Nico Robin's Journal Entry**

 _Nico Robin is furious when she catches Luffy talking with Margaret of the Amazon Lily._

 **A/N: Hi guys! I am a semi-new fan to One Piece, so I am just now watching the Amazon Lily/Sabaody Archipelago arcs so please bear with me as I re-create these scenes. It is fiction after all!**

* * *

Sabaody Archipelago has its own color of events that changed our hearts and world forever. Maybe soon I can write about it.

For now I am angry.

More angry than I've ever been!

We finally find one another at Amazon Lily, by a giant red rock and Luffy is wearing some light blue vest, chest covered and a new pair of capris. I am so happy to see him.

He looked very happy to see me and before anyone could hug him, I throw my arms about him and he squeezes me tight, attempts to kiss me but I look away, causing his kiss to pop on my cheek instead.

"Robin," Luffy smoothes back my hair. "When Kuma swept you from me. Out from my life. I – I cried like a baby. I wanted to tear up the ground because you were out of my life."

He said all this in a strained whisper and I wanted to say something back, but we were all so overjoyed to see Luffy, everyone came over to hug him and so many tears flew from our sockets.

That's when I noticed her.

The yellow-haired woman wearing some animal skin with pearlescent skin and dark eyes.

She was extremely fit yet curvy and very, very attractive.

"Um, everybody!" Luffy waves his hand over to the woman. "This is Margaret. She helped me out when I was about to die. She is from this place. A land filled with women!" With a stupid grin he takes Margaret's hand.

There is a lump in my throat.

Of course, Sanji clasps his hands together and pitter patters over to the woman. "A land filled with women! Oh thank you God! And she is cute too!"

I see Nami fuming but she says nothing.

I know how she feels.

I do the mature thing and introduce myself to Margaret.

"Hi, I'm Nico Robin, part of Straw Hat Pirates."

"Oh!" She looks over all of us. "Luffy _did_ say he was a pirate. I did not believe him since he could not swim at all!"

Sanji leans in close to the woman. "He has devil fruit powers. Can't swim when you have that in your system."

"What?"

"Devil fruits. It makes him rubbery." I add.

"See!" Luffy stretches his mouth wide, saliva drips and I look away embarrassed. I just don't understand him. One minute a dummy, the next, power driving my slit like he owns it. Damn.

"Oh my!" The woman inches closer. No other…man does this?"

"Nope." I say.

"But do all men have family jewels?"

"What?" Nami comes over to me and we look at each other. "Family jewels?"

"Yeah!" Margaret takes a step forward and boldly grabs Luffy's crotch.

I fume and use my ochenta-fleur on her, nearly cracking her neck.

"Robin!" Luffy screams at me.

"Why is she grabbing you there?"

The woman has since let Luffy's parts go. The bold bitch!

Usopp laughs. "Apparently more happened here than we thought!"

I let go of Maragaret who is now red with anger. "What is wrong? Whose hands are these?"

"Wanna catch more hands?" I stand in front of Luffy and stare down this woman who has seen Luffy. Probably more than once.

I offer my Miss All-Sunday smile which I have not done in a very long time.

"Let me guess. You never seen a man before?" Nami says calmly.

"Actually no." Margaret steps back and eyes Luffy in wonder. "I didn't know _it_ stretches either." She pauses. "We thought it was a mushroom but he called it something like family jewels, but that was just the sac…"

She talks and we all turn a burning red as we finally get what is happening…

"That was the sac part, but the longer part stretches." The Amazonian continues.

"How the hell do you know..that it…stretches?" Nami asks.

I see red.

So, he slept with her. Figures.

I want to kill the both of them, but then I settle. I am too old for him anyway, she seems a little younger than me and maybe Luffy and I are just playing around. Nothing serious. If he is ok boinking girls, it's not my problem. Once I gain all knowledge and become something more, I may not want to be a pirate any longer.

I thought all these things. Going deeper and deeper into despair.

She…Margaret. Touched him.

There.

Had him…inside her too?

I look at the two of them. All of them. Nami and Zoro were the only ones not fawning over the Amazonian.

"So we pulled on it and it was looong!"

Wait.

Did she say they _all_ pulled on it?

"Oh, I see." Nami nodded. "Robin, they pulled on it and it stretched. They must have hurt poor Luffy!"

"He was unconscious," Margaret continued. "So. There _are_ more of you men."

Margaret looked all of the males over. Not lecherous or anything but out of sheer curiosity. However, her staring made some of them blush.

Zoro looked away a little pink under his eyes. "This is stupid." He muttered.

Suddenly Luffy is over to me and he takes my hand. The hunger has returned to his eyes but I am left feeling…I don't know. I never experienced this before. A pain is in my chest.

"Robin, you okay?"

"Actually. No."

Nami touches my arm. "Why? What's wrong?"

I feel inadequate. Not enough. All of a sudden, I'm that little girl with parents who left her to pursue their dream.

I am back in that little home where I am left with jam and bread and a broken spirit.

"Robin." Franky comes over too and Luffy's eyes dart quickly from him to me.

"I'm okay, Franky." I assure him.

Luffy laces his fingers through mine.

Margaret steps over. Her bow and arrow now placed firmly behind her. "By our laws, all of you men should be shot. However the women will be saved."

I think I know about this place. Not much but I can't believe it exists. Perhaps a place with no men would be paradise. But then, the experiences I had with Luffy…would not and could not be achieved with a woman.

I shake my head. How do they live without men here? Fascinating.

"It was so weird. These women never saw a man's junk before!" Luffy exclaimed.

I tried to untwist my finger from his grip.

"I guess it would frighten and confuse them." I said.

"Yeah. Margaret was great help though. She can knit anything from anything! She did this for me." Luffy stares at me with those wide piercing eyes. He doesn't sound like he like her, or love her but he does respect her.

"Margaret. Thank you for taking care of our captain." I manage to squeeze out. "I know it wasn't easy."

Luffy then squeezes my fingers affectionately.

Maybe this was all innocent, I thought. I am spazzing out over nothing. Luffy had squeezed my fingers, to silently let me know that his safety and someone's concern for him should be our top priority anyway. We are family.

Then as Margaret walks away she says, "Oh! And it was fun having your rubbery hands around me to swoop from tree to tree! Just warn me next time we see each other okay!"

I use my flower-flower fruit to tear Luffy's hand from mine.

He yowls in pain and everyone is staring at us dumbfounded.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 13: Say My Name!**

 **Nico Robin's Journal Entry**

 _Luffy and Nico Robin reconnect. You know what to expect…_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so a couple of reviewers seem a bit…under-joyed with my scene recreations. I do apologize because I am just now watching certain arcs. I will be as creative as I can though. Have fun!**

* * *

 _If she knew what I wanted…needed from her_

 _Would she give it to me? To us?_

 _-Monkey D. Luffy_

* * *

I walk far away from Luffy and puffs air, upset that I would wrench my hands from him. Serves him right.

Again, I am being petty here.

"Robin," he catches up to me and I sigh in disbelief at how he makes my heart ache? What is this pain in my chest?

"Yeah."

"Did I do or say something wrong?"

"When are you not doing or saying something wrong?" At this point I realized we were far behind the gang as they walked ahead of us. We no longer saw Margaret who opted to go back another way, away from us, but not before I saw the lingering looks she gave Luffy. She is intrigued by him. I get it. We all are.

Luffy touches my arm. "I wanna show you something."

"What the hell are you two doing back there?" Zoro shouts frustrated. I shrug and Luffy tells him we'll be right back and go on ahead.

Brook however says, "Yo ho ho! I know something yall don't know!" he swings his blade and I wonder what he does know.

Nobody questions him at all.

It is Franky who walks back and into our space. "No. We are moving forward and getting off this island. We have to go back to Sabaody!"

"We are Franky. Cool it." Luffy then smiles and pats Franky on the shoulder. "We'll be fine." Luffy looks at me and shares a hot gaze directly into mine and I look away. No way am I giving myself to him again. For one, I could barely walk the last time and for two- pregnancy scares from his darn family jewels and third: Margaret. Not sure if they only swung trees together.

"Maybe Franky's right. We are here for a reason. Taking detours is not smart."

I see Franky nod his approval of my agreeing with him. It is not he I agree with though. Just plain common sense.

Luffy stands taller, contemplates the decision. "We are safe for now. Everyone can take a break."

"Luffy-" Franky starts.

I think…

I think I need to talk to Franky. Just to clear things up between he and I. The tension between us three feels too thick.

I touch Franky's hand to talk to him and in the blink of an eye, Luffy has his arms wrapped about me and we are soaring!

Soaring though the air and above the tree tops.

I look at him and his face, more mature and stern seem set in stone. I grab hold of his neck and allow him to swing me from tree top to tree top.

The air is nice and I feel as if I'm flying.

Finally after a few moments, we land in some secluded spot where gorgeous flowers and glen dot the earth. A nice little pond is next to us and Luffy lies me down gently by the water.

"I don't get it. Why are we here?"

I have on my purple attire complete with the golden collar and I know Luffy can pretty much see an imprint of my nipples through the material. He stares me down a moment, then leans over the water.

"Found this little Eden on my walk around the area, before the…poison mushrooms."

"Oh."

"I brought you here so we can be alone."

"I get it, but why? We need to get back."

"We need to, just not now."

"Luffy…it's good we are here. We need to talk. Maybe you and I should just-"

Luffy is on me in seconds, shushing me by kissing me hard and deeply. His tongue swims inside my mouth and he presses me ever closer to him.

I kiss him back with much passion and much to my own demise.

He pulls away first. "You were jealous of Margaret, weren't you?"

"No." I lie.

"Go ahead. Because I think she envied you more."

"Doubt it."

Luffy cocks his head to the side.

Trails his hands down my arms. I shiver. Can't help it.

"When Kuma…slapped you from my life- Robin." I saw the anger and the defeat in his large eyes. "I wanted to die. Just. Die. And now," He rubs a hand through my hair. "You're here. You're here."

He kisses me again, slipping me more tongue and I gather him closer to me.

I feel my pants slipping down and a breeze kisses my hips and thighs.

"God. Why Robin? With you I feel like this?"

I deliver a kiss to his neck and then drop to my naked knees.

I rip off my top and pull off his capris which are tenting with his large member.

I plant a kiss on the tip of his "mushroom" and lick all around it.

He throws back his head and surrenders to me as I take him in as deep as I possibly can. I hold his warm sac in my palm and caress, tickle it while deep throating him like no one's business.

I am thrown to the ground, not hard but firmly while Luffy places himself on top of me.

I watch him as he spreads my thighs wider.

Gone are the kid's eyes.

Gone is the scratchy, saw-like voice.

Replaced by a man with power.

He drives himself home to hilt and I cry out and quake all over, my juices spitting everywhere already.

He hit a spot in me that seemed to have been waiting all along.

"God, Robin." He tongues me down and I feel him grow and grow inside of me.

I can definitely get pregnant this way. But Luffy pounds away inside of me, thighs slapping louder and louder, causing the birds to swish off into the air cawing.

I run my nails down his back and feel him stretch inside me, touching all my zones again and I break out in a shiver and cry out again.

I cry out again.

And again, with tears.

"Say my name Luffy. Say it," I ground against him, throwing my core onto him, taking him deeper. Taking his ass like a champ.

His head is thrown back in ecstasy but he hears me and quickly pumps while saying my name over and over.

ROBINNNN! ROBINNNN!

I came too. So powerful, I laid there shaking for a full minute, while Luffy collapses on top of me.

About three minutes or more later, Luffy reaches up to my chin and caress it. "You're the only one for me."

My vagina is still pulsating around him. "You mean that?"

"I don't want Franky even touching someone as precious as you in my presence."

Ah, yes.

Franky.

We go back to that.

"He is our friend. Don't be like that."

"When he touched you. When you touched him," Luffy rolled over, pulling me on top of him. I felt as if we were Adam and Eve. Just him and me and nature. "I go crazy. I don't want to hurt him and so…"

"So what?" I ride him a little enjoying the feel of him. "You gonna knock him out each time he says my name or touches me." I use my Kegel exercises on him to clamp down and Luffy stiffens in response.

"I-I think you gonna make me cum- again, Robin!"

I begin riding him hard, his cock twitches inside me and grows impossibly larger, longer. Touching my entire womb and nearly my heart.

He grabs my hips and grounds me down harder and faster on top of him until I see colorful stars behind my eyes.

When we both climax together, we are sapped jelly. Bone tired.

Luffy gathers me into his arms and we relax this way, under a perfect, colorful sky. With me tracing lazy circles about his navel and up his abs.

"Robin."

"Yes?" I croak.

"If I ask you something, promise not to get mad."

"I promise, Luffy." I yawn. "What is it?"

"Bear my children. Please?"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 14: Tattoos of His Battles**

 **Nami's Journal Entry**

 _While on their way to the New World, Nami reflects watching Zoro work out like a mad man and feeling a bit sorry for him too…_

* * *

He is working out too much.

Too much.

Lifting weights by the ton. Swinging his blade around as a skilled warrior... at one point nearly chopping off Brook's only skull bone left…

But I see more.

His sweat drips pink sometimes and he sleeps less- I think. He is guarded but even more protective of Luffy.

This time, while he is concluding his meditation and opens an eye, I step into his workout room. I just finished a recent journal entry and was drawing new maps of the world. It's exhausting sometimes.

"Hey, Zoro."

"Humph," he grumps and then drapes a blue towel about his neck, watches me warily. "Whatdya want, Nami?"

"Uh! Oh, nothing. I – just." I stumble over my words.

How many scars does he have?

Geesh!

His body is impossibly rock hard. He is literally ripped and corded with muscle. All man and he gets himself fit and keeps himself fit for me, er , us. I never realized how much he sacrifices for us on our travels.

But the scars, like zigzags and deep bruises not fully healed adorn him. He wears them proudly!

"You just gonna stand there?"

Damn.

"Can't someone just say hi?" I wander further into the spacious room. Ever more proud of Franky's hard work on our ship. I cock my hip and smile at him. "You okay?"

Zoro rolls his eyes up. "I am not weak. I'm okay. Can everyone stop asking me that?"

"Okay! Okay!" I wave my hands in apology. "I did not mean it like that. I just never really…thanked you for all you do too. I mean Luffy fights the bosses for us and cares for us, but so do you."

Zoro scratches his head, approaches me more. I smell his sweat and sweet cologne. "Oh yeah? Hey, thanks."

"No problem."

We stand there in awkward silence for a moment.

"I'm curious though. What happened between you and Bart Kuma?"

He shrugs. "Not much to tell," he averts his eyes to one of the portal windows. "Not much. He hurt me. Shame to admit."

I feel there is more he is leaving out and when he sets his face in a stern position again, I back off.

"Okay" I bite my lower lip.

"Please, Nami. Don't…"

"Don't what?" I'm confused. I suck on my bottom lip again.

Zoro is in my space and looking down on me. His hair is so green. Like actual grass or moss(Sanji did pick the right analogy there) but its...sexy. Is Zoro's eyes that color too? It sure looks like it when he is this close.

Suddenly, I feel as if I am cornered by a beast. Zoro's presence, his utter closeness makes me feel trapped.

But in a delicious, new way.

I am scared for sure.

His gaze is penetrating, dark.

Similar to Luffy's to be exact, except I _know_ Zoro is animal through and through and he doesn't bother to hide it.

He is no longer looking at me but behind me.

"Oh, Zoro. Nami?" Robin's voice. "We, uh are gonna play cards. If you two wanna join?"

Zoro backs away from me, I am heated across my face and Robin gives me a knowing look before ducking her head out the door.

"I'm playing cards. You?"

Zoro gives a crooked smile. "So you can beat the pants off me and everyone else, Cat Girl. Nah, you too good with gambling."

"Cat girl?"

"Yep. Go on. I'm sleeping this one out." He turns away and I see even more battle scars.

They do not detract from his beauty.

They enhance it with their history and I want to lick them all over.

Tattoos of his battles.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 15: No Bones About It**

 **Brook's Journal Entry**

* * *

 _Brook plays cards with the crew but without his eyes, no one knows that his expression is one of shock and shame._

 _He knows about Nico Robin and Franky's "coupling session". He and Usopp witnessed it._

* * *

I shift in my seat, mouth agape(I can't help it hanging open) I shuffle the cards. Old Maid Rummy, I think it's called?

Nami created the game and….I think she's whipping our pants off. Yo Ho!

But something is off about her.

I think it's Sanji.

He sits close to her but she barely acknowledges his existence. Man. I've been there before.

"C'mon! Nami!" He whines but I know he doesn't mind her beating him. "Let us win sometimes!"

Nami scoops up the coins and other trade ins.

Sanji has no pants on. It is now Nami's property. Luffy has lost his vest and Nami almost got his straw hat which is super popular but Luffy promised to knock her into the next star if she ever bets his hat.

Nico Robin is her close competitor and almost won. She has to give up her snazzy, tight fitting purple suit.

And me?

No bones about it. I just wanted Robin to lose her panties. But…oh well. It continues to be my dream.

"Sanji," Nami clears her throat. "What's up with Zoro?"

Sanji shifts his cigarette to the other side and blows smoke away from Nami's face. "He got hurt, sweet Nami."

"Don't sweet me, Vinsmoke. What is really going on?"

"Hey!" Comes Luffy's signature whiny voice. "I wanna know too!"

"Look, I know nothing!"

"Know what?" Zoro emerges from his room.

"I- I thought you were napping," Nami blushes as she watch Zoro approach the table.

"Nah, Nami. I slept a little. Yall are too damn loud anyway."

"Hehe," Nami giggles a little and stands, holding her winnings.

Zoro has his blue towel about his neck and watches Nami closely.

Sanji smokes then says, "Whassup, Mosshead. Decide to join the land of the living?"

"Not really. Yall look as if you are hiding something."

Luffy being as "smart" as he is announces, rather uncouthly: "We all wanted to know why you're acting so weird."

"Here we go." Zoro started walking away.

"Zoro!" Nami stands up and catches up to him. "It's okay. None of us deserve that answer. You are here and it's fine."

My "ears" perk up. Was that…sincerity?"

I touch a bony finger to my jaw, gently scratch it as I recall the one who loved me many moons before.

"Nami!" Sanji pitter patters over to her. Half naked. "Concern over our crew mate is so attractive!" He clasps his hands together and stands near them.

But.

I don't think. I don't think Nami is paying him any mind.

I twist around and I notice Luffy inches closer.

"Zoro, it's fine." Nami whispers. Zoro looks tortured or touched. Not sure.

"Hey, uh, Nami-zo can I speak with you?" Robin smiles and I notice the anger in Vinsmoke Sanji's eyes.

I've seen that look before.

Robin goes over to Nami and they are both going in the direction of the girl's room. Usopp and Franky were in the back tinkering with something pertaining to the ship.

Usopp.

He and I share a look.

We hold a secret too.

One that could change the fabric of our friendship.

He and I both caught Robin and Franky in the aquarium bar, dry humping and if I'm not mistaken, isn't Luffy smitten with her?

"Hey Brook." Usopp says nervously.

"Why are you sounding all weird, buddy?"

"Does, um, Robin know we saw her and uh.." he thumbs behind him indicating Franky. "Cyborg over here doing the baddie?"

"Yo ho ho!" I laugh a bit too loud. Then I lower my voice. "Nope. No one suspects we know."

"Good because Luffy is laying claim to her. I see it in his eyes and the way he touches her. If he knew Franky almost went Coup de vant on her insides, our captain may exterminate us all."

I contemplate his words. "That deep huh?"

"When you word it like that, Brook. I think Luffy is literally and figuratively inside Robin's deepness and you know how he is. When he sets his mind on something..."

"Like in battle." We nod in agreement as we both think about how Luffy fights and wins. How he changes hearts and minds with his goofy smile and humble heart.

Yet he's steadfast.

The future King of the Pirates has to be steadfast, and for him to have chosen Robin. A good choice, might I add(if what Usopp says is true), then Robin is in good "rubbery hands" forever.

I fish around in my coat jacket and pull out the special gray rock which fell from the Hulla Hulla Witch's cloak while everyone was fighting.

Don't get me wrong. I fight a lot and am good at it.

But, I love collecting valuables.

So does Nami, but surprisingly no one knew I caught the future and present telling rock.

How do I know this?

When rubbed the right way, by only the right individual, the rock displays a hologram of present and future events. Nothing of the past. When Robin was regaling us with lessons about the witch, she mentioned the rock briefly. A very valuable rock.

I saw this particular scene in the present.

I am afraid of the future.

To be continued…

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Enjoy your weekend! I hope these chapters and journal entries hold you over just for a bit. Let me know what you think in the reviews below!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 16: Does Love Feel Like This?**

 **Nico Robin's Journal Entry**

 _Nico Robin speaks with Nami about love and friendship. The two of them have lovesick problems but for different reasons…_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again guys for reading my fanfic! Early apologies for screwing over important details. But I'm having fun! Enjoy! P.S. The journal entries are out of order for each member but I will return to the Sabaody/Baby question later!**

* * *

I call her Nami-zo now when she acts out of character.

I had to pull her from Zoro because I've seen that look on a man's face before.

 _A man who is tortured by what he deems special._

 _ _Or by what he cannot have.__

No. This cannot happen.

I sit on my bed and she sits on hers across from me. "Yeah?"

"Nami-zo. What's with you and Zoro?"

Nami purses her pouty lips. A pink blush stains the apple of her cheeks. "Nothing really. He's been hurt. Bad. Worse than I thought."

I know because I heard what happened. I can't tell her though.

"I know but do you feel more for him?"

Nami looks as if she is about to answer then closes her lips hard. "Hey! No fair! What's with the craziness anytime a female comes near Luffy?"

Now it's my turn to wave away her concerns. "He's our captain. I trust no one around him really." Partly true.

"And Zoro is our swordsman." Her eyes narrowed. "I guess we both care for them on a different level."

"Look, let's not think of it like that. I think we're..falling for them."

"You fell for Luffy a long time ago." Nami says with a knowing look.

"How is that possible? I am not in love with him!"

"Robin…is it possible you may not know what to call it?"

I'm confused.

I never felt loved before. Saul said I would find great friends and I have! I would die for all of them.

But love.

Is that what love feels like?

"Zoro is a friend. He is strong. Like, super human strong. Ditzy though, so at least we know he's human."

"Just as doofus as Luffy sometimes," I joke with her. We share a hearty laugh.

But then we quiet down. I know what she is thinking.

I never looked at Zoro as more than a friend but if a woman wanted an attractive grass colored haired man who can call up demonic powers to fight and can lift tons like a feather weight- I wouldn't blame her. No argument from me here.

"Sanji's off the books then?"

"Not quite," Nami answers quickly. Too quick.

"Oh?"

"There's something dark about Sanji. He's silly but…don't let him fool you, Nico Robin. He is something else too." Nami then pulls her hair. "Ah! Why are we even talking about this! They are like family to us! We should be focused on the One Piece and crossing the Red Line anyway."

"You're right." I turn on the light on my side of the room as the sky turns darker.

"But Luffy? C'mon Robin. There is no way that Rubber Boy is capable of handling a relationship. He is a kid! He's goofy! He wouldn't know what to do with his "mushroom and jewels"." Nami pinks at the term and I am flabbergasted.

Nami doesn't know about Luffy's prowess and the fact that I **know** he isn't a virgin. "Don't let looks fool you."

"Ah ha!" She points at me. "So you are in love with him!"

"Shhh!" I wave my hands down. "It is not like that."

"I've known Luffy a while now," Nami begins. "Be careful."

"Is that a threat, Miss Nami?" I'm intrigued with her words.

"Actually no. Nothing like that. What I mean is, Luffy has a big heart. He has experienced hurt like all of us too. He will latch on hard to those whom he loves. He watches you, more than anyone Robin. When you don't see it, he is watching you."

"Oh."

"Franky too." She slid to the end of her bed. "That's what I mean. Unlike Zoro, Luffy's prime anger is behind his eyes. You've seen it, haven't you?"

"I have."

"Zoro is free with his beast. Luffy, may not know how to reel in his jealousy. If it even comes to that."

Nami sighs, squeezes my shoulder affectionately and then leaves me alone in the room.

I will never break Luffy's sweet heart. If this pain in my chest is love. If it is what makes me want to be near him all the time.

Then I am in love with Monkey D. Luffy.

Who would have thought?

 **Later…**

"You and Nami were in there a while," Zoro approaches me as I walk out of the room.

"Yeah."

"I see."

I smile at Zoro. I think it's cute that he is nosey.

"Robin."

My name.

From _his_ lips. Scratchy, like a mini saw…claws my insides but in a maddening, passionate way.

"Yes Luffy?"

My waist is suddenly wrapped in rubber arms nearly in Zoro's line of sight.

Luffy is being careless. "I already know you and Nami were probably talking about me." He says to my ear and without looking, I know he's grinning.

"It was girls talk, Luffy." My back is flush with all of him. I feel every inch of his sinewy body.

Maybe I should describe Luffy's amazing gum-gum fruit enhanced body for a second: You see, his skin feels like ours to the touch. But when you literally pull on his skin, his face, his arm, his cock…

It stretches. His bones, veins and gristle pulls too. The gum-gum fruit literally makes all of him rubber, including his organs.

Pretty amazing.

Icky too. _Every_ part of you, rubbery?

But his soul is steadfast. You can't stretch that part of him. It is anchored, true.

He holds me close near the front of the ship. We watch the waves dance as we move onward on our journey.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17 The Lost Sea Filese

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 17: Back at Amazon Lily and Fertility Questions?**

 **Franky's Journal Entry**

* * *

 **A/N: Since I am just now watching the Sabaody/Amazon Lily/Breaking into Impel Down Arc, my plot kind of went left. But that's okay. We're gonna keep it moving and venture into Franky's mind! P.S. Whatever went down in the actual arc is different from what I have here. These are simply notes and entries and apologies for the OOC settings.**

 _Franky and the others wait for Luffy and Robin to return. He is fighting mad on the inside. The one woman he wants to be a real man to, wants a rubbery juvenile. Go figure! He then overhears a conversation between Zoro and Luffy that scares him._

* * *

So Nico Robin returns with a sheen of sweat on her face and Luffy is grinning like he won a grand prize.

Nico cuts her eye at me and while Luffy's hand slides from her waist, she comes over to me. Her sea blue eyes and jet black hair arouses me and I don't care who sees my rod.

"Franky. I- I like you." She says sadly.

I am defeated.

When a woman says your name like a lost prayer or something, it's **_done_**.

"Luffy and I are together."

"The time we spent together, Robin-" I shake my head not understanding. "He is out of your age group and league!"

Her eyes narrow in anger. "We are the ones not in his league, Franky!" She hisses so no one hears.

There is a camp fire amongst everyone in Amazon Lily and with the cacophony of insect noises and laughter, no one hears us.

Luffy glances in our direction, however as he and Zoro talks privately.

"Luffy is a special person. To me too. But I think yall are worshiping him and it's not right."

Robin looks away again. A sweat droplet rolls down the side of her cheek and I close my eyes tightly, seeing nothing but red. Imagining that twerp's hands on her and him giving her what he think she needs.

I touch her elbow. She lets me and her eyes roll up to mine in sorrow and defeat.

She loves him.

The damn woman loves him.

Ah well.

"He will hurt you one day, Miss Nico Robin. Mark my words."

"You are perfect, Franky." She never steps from my hand. "You saved me numerous times and I am in your debt. You are a true friend. You are special too. I just…I want Luffy."

"Like I said," I say gruffly and let her go. "Luffy **will** hurt you. He comes from a strong family line and he has a mission. One that may not include you and a bunch of babies."

Robin visibly flinches when I say "babies"

I walked away from her as fast as I could. I couldn't stand the sight of her anymore. Images of us grinding on the couch will always haunt me because she responded so deliciously but if she was in love with the captain, a man who we all will die for. What can I do about it?

Not a damn thing.

 **Later…**

"I seen it, in my dreams. You know? I am walking further and further away from you all and then a giant spike or something, plugs itself into my belly. Kills me. It kills me."

I sit not too far from them and with my good hearing, I hear the strain in Luffy's voice as he confides in Zoro.

"If she knows what I knew, she would do this for me."

"You are asking Robin for a child. That is heavy responsibility. For this ship. For this crew. For you." Zoro says sagely. "Think about it. You are having bad dreams, Captain. Maybe for a reason other than death."

"But all the time?" Luffy whines.

This little twerp wants to put a baby in Robin?

I am beyond mad now, I could kick him from here to across the Grand Line now. Who does he think he is? Does Robin even know?

He wants to knock up Robin!

"You look as if you are about to blow cola." Nami says observant.

I sigh. "Just frustrated."

She turns her head to Luffy, shrugs then continues to eat. Sanji has his legs about her and she doesn't seem to mind being in his circle of smoke and legs.

"That's half the battle, Captain. You are trying to tell me, Robin will be okay with this? Is this why you and her-"

"I love Robin." Luffy says looking downward. "When I tell her this. Will she love me back?"

Zoro keeps slipping his blade out, back and forth. I notice he does this when indecisive. "I don't know Luffy. She is a grown woman, you are a man. You two have to decide. To be honest, I am kind of freaked out about this whole conversation because that means you two have been.." Zoro blushes and looks at Robin and Luffy.

He visibly shivers in disgust.

Yeah, how I feel, brother, I think to myself.

"Listen," Zoro slaps a hand on Luffy's scrawny shoulder. "Robin's had people lie and keep stuff from her all her life. Don't be included in that pile. That's all I have to say about that."

I tune them out and feel the familiar anger when Luffy squeezes between Robin and Nami. Robin takes a spiced piece of meat and feeds it to Luffy from her fingers.

Something tells me, she will not want Luffy's seed.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 18: That's All You Want Me For?/Since Alabasta**

 **Nico Robin's Journal Entry**

 _Nico Robin is furious that Luffy wants a baby with her. Franky overheard the talk and boldly approached her with the news. When Luffy confirms, Robin feels some type of way…But at least there's lemons!_

* * *

 **A/N: Due to not knowing how the Impel Down/Sabaody Arc ends(I am currently watching it when not working), I will have to imagine this after the fact. Eventually I will create canon tight stories…Thanks!**

* * *

I shake off Franky's hand.

"It's not true!" I scream.

Luffy is forlorn. He does not interject at all. Instead, a dark creepy look is etched over his face. The other crew members surround us.

"I overheard him talking to Zoro." Franky said delicately.

I force myself to look at the mosshead swordsman. I give him credit. He does not back down. "He and I spoke about that possibility, Robin. I urged him to rethink the matter." Zoro concludes.

Then Zoro pinned a mean look at Franky. "Are you happy to destroy what they have? I mean, c'mon man! That was between the captain and I."

Luffy stretches his arms wide and yells loud enough to break the sound barrier. When he stops he says, "Franky! I will deal with you later!" He finally brings his voice to a roar.

The ship sails smoothly. It was a pretty day, oddly enough.

"Robin, can we go somewhere and talk?"

Hot tears are streaking down my face. Franky looks as if he wants to console me, but I don't want to be near him. I want to be alone.

All alone.

"Robin. I did not mean for it to get out like this. I don't want to lose you."

Luffy's voice breaks my heart. He sounds so broken…

But that was all he wanted me for? As a baby factory?

What about the other girls he possibly screwed? Did he screw Nami too? Margaret? Or that bitch Boa?

Yeah, I heard about her…

I am purposely not memorializing her in my writings…

"Please. We need to talk. It's important."

"Everybody, give them space!" Zoro barks the order and everyone except Chopper leaves.

"Be careful Robin. Luffy," he looks at our captain..my lover. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, Chopper."

Everyone disperses and Luffy and I are at the other end of the ship. My collar flaps gently in the breeze and I hold a hand over my womb. Luffy wants to plant himself here. Why? Wasn't this just a tryst? Or lust?

"I want a baby with you."

"I don't want your baby, Luffy." I say with a steel edge. "I am a free woman. A pirate for god sakes. Why would I need a baby?"

Luffy seems to step back with each word I say. I hope it feels like a dagger to him. "I thought we were friends."

"We are more than that," Luffy scoffs. "Dammit, Robin! Can't you tell how I feel when I am with you? When we are together? How can you say I want to use you?"

"Tell me why then. Why is me getting pregnant important? Why not Nami? Why not any other woman? I feel like a walking womb now."

"I guess Franky left out the important part when he gossiped." Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

"What important part?"

Luffy takes my chin in his hand, softly. Grazes the underside of my bottom lip. "I love you and I want a part of me to be with a woman I love when I die."

I fling him from me. Hard. Death! How can he even speak something so unthinkable!

My mind races as I think of Ohara burning from the buster call. My heart just had a buster call of its own.

Luffy plans to die.

"You are crazy!" I shout.

"And you still have not confessed your love for me." He gets back up, and comes for me. "The dreams I've been having lately. All of them ends with me dying, Robin. I told Zoro."

"They are just dreams. Our brains are capable of recreating the worse scenarios sometimes."

"Scenarios of what?" He thunders back at me. "Every single night?"

Instead of focusing on my emotions, I hear Luffy. Actually listen him. He is having nightmares every single night.

His arms slip around me and I remain still. Unmoving.

"That's not normal. You shouldn't be having bad dreams _every_ night."

Luffy kisses me sweetly on the lips. I am flipping wet already and I hate that I respond to him like this.

"Even so, I want you to have my children, Nico Robin. They will grow up with us on the boat. I want parts of you and I made into one flesh."

 **Later…**

That night, under Luffy's mysterious spell, I gave myself over to him.

He made love to me like a madman.

No. He tore me up!

At one point, tears sprang from my eyes as I shouted I loved him over and over.

He must have felt I would give him children because after our conversation, he took me down below the aquarium bar, not giving a rip if Franky was in the top part or not and little did I know, there was a cot below deck.

Who helped Luffy put roses on it and candles? They formed a circle. The air smelled sweet.

He slipped me down to the floor, eyes on me, hungrily and slipped off his top and pants.

I was about to unbutton my pants but he wagged a finger. "No."

With his teeth, he popped each botton of my jeans..each graze of his jaw against my hip sent waves of delicious pleasure, rippling all over me.

Before I knew it, I was bare to him.

"I will not force you Robin. I'm sorry."

I grab his cute face and kiss him deeply.

Swifly he turned me on my stomach, spread my ass cheeks and ran a long, thick tongue down the crack of it all the way to my pulsating love core.

He flipped me back over and ate me out good and expertly.

Writhing beneath him, he took his time placing his pole in me. It looked, red, angry and hard.

We made hardcore love, rocking away each other's doubts and fears.

At one point, while riding him, I felt him stretch me out to the point of pain but pleasure consumed me and he reached my lips, kissing them while I bounced on him, he whispered hotly, "Say you love me, please."

"I- I already do. Always LUFFY!"

I came probably ten times.

Luffy couldn't stop cumming.

I swallowed him, took him inside my womb deeply and as he pulsated inside me over and over, I imagined his seed bathing my womb in immortality.

Pieces of he and I, joining together.

"Robin," he touches my hair. "Do you really love me?"

"I will always love you. I am **_in love with_** you. Have been since Alabasta." I yawn and fall into a deep sleep.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 19: You Are Not My Type**

 **Nami/Zoro's Journal Entries**

 _Nami does not know who she is dealing with. Zoro is not to be toyed with but she enjoys getting a rise out of him…_

* * *

 **Nami**

A week after the Luffy and Robin fiasco, I was drawing some new sketches of the world. I was just turning the protractor around and penciling in some lines when Zoro knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I say cheerily. He wore a clean white shirt and his hair looked freshly washed. "Whassup?"

"Where are we?"

I look out the window portal. "Um, let's see." I lean over knowing full well my white skirt is short and my breasts are probably all the way out. My skirt rides up my hips.

Panty shot!

I hear the audible swallowing sounds and grin to myself. "I guess we are at an island. "Aren't you the lookout?"

"Meaning?" He raises a brow.

I leave my desk. "Meaning you are off the job."

"I'm always on, Woman." He growls.

I smile. "Suit yourself. "It looks like Sanji's setting up the table. We should help."

I move to walk past him and I swear I hear him inhale sharply. His body is throwing off mad heat! I am proud of myself.

I think I'll toy with this guy a little. A girl has to have some fun around here! Robin has freaking two suitors!

I see Sanji and he pitter patters over to me and wrap long arms about me. "Nami my love! I am fixing your favorite!"

"What about _my_ favorite?" Zoro says exiting my room.

Sanji sighs and says smugly. "I told you before. You eat what all dogs eat: Whatever's left from our plates."

With that, Sanji kisses my cheek. He flushes red and honestly, I am flattered. I mean, the guy can cook. He is a magician in the kitchen.

I am standing there admiring Sanji when Zoro suddenly bumps me softly while walking by. "Pansy ass gonna get his ass kicked today if he don't watch it."

"He's the cook! Don't damage his hands, Zoro." I bat my eyelashes.

Zoro flushes underneath his eyes.

Once again, I smile inside.

Yeah. It's going to be a good day.

Later, we are eating and Luffy as usual is asking for food off our plates but I pop his hand good until it reddens.

"Robin! Wanna go for a dip with me in the water? Get out of these sticky clothes?" I offer.

Robin smiles and kisses Luffy's head before joining me.

We head to the docked boat and change into swimsuits in our room.

Robin has legs for days. Like, dayummm! And her body is rockin' on all points.

I guess I can see why Luffy would trade in his goofiness for her.

She puts on a black two-piece and I find my white one.

When we emerge from the boat, Luffy claps loudly and the guys are hooting and hollering. Boa is very attractive, but she ain't on this ship so Robin and I's beauty is unmatched.

I purposely seek out Zoro.

There.

Yep.

In his eyes is a furious kind of gaze and I look down at his pants and my oh my he is tenting seriously! He is hard!

Luffy swoops down on Robin, but I pop his hand again. "We are on a beach! We are going for a cool dip. No guys allowed!"

Robin laughs and we walk along a beach I never heard of. But the sun is shining and I'm happy.

Robin and I swing our toes out into the cool blue water and toss water at one another. We have fun like this for hours it seems until a hand roughly grabs my elbow pulling me from the water.

The hell?

* * *

 **Zoro**

Nami thinks she can swish her body around and no one notice?

I sat at the table eating, talking about things I did not care about. I look down at the beach and Nami's curvaceous body is emerging from the water like Venus in the flesh.

My damn cock couldn't stop twitching.

I am not on this ship for love.

I was not even here for friendship, but I have that.

Nami is a gold digger. We're pirates so we all are, but…

The reason I became a pirate hunter is because I hate what they stand for. Nami is an airhead to me. Yeah she is great with geography and she is clever, but I am the dark haired type guy. I go for brunettes. Women with some shroud of mystery. Nico Robin would have been first on my list, however Luffy would kill me and I don't think she captures my heart like that.

Nami is distracting and watching her body bounce and jiggle is torturing me!

She is not right.

I can't stand her.

I bang my fist on the table and head down the strip to where she and Robin are having too much girlie fun.

Actually…

I took a detour while heading in Nami's direction. Chopper called me but I ignored him. So what I got lost? It's not lost if you take the time to think while on the way there right?

Finally I am at the water after circling around the trees and brush.

With my pants on, I go into the shallow water and grab Nami's elbow.

Robin touches my arm. "Zoro?"

"Leave me be, Robin."

I pull Nami and with her wet hair and bra clinging to her tight nipple buds I yank her roughly to me. All her curves are on me now. I make a point to dig my cock into her core roughly as I make my statement. "Get this straight, Orange Hair. You will _not_ toy with me. You are not my type." I growl this in her ear, her chocolate eyes wide in fear but they slam into my gaze.

She tries to move but I ground my cock in her more. If we were naked I would have shot loads in her.

She keeps biting her damn, bottom juicy lip.

Nami…

I wish she would place them lips around my entire cock. If she can _fit_ it around my pole. I grin wickedly.

Nami is sweetly beautiful. A woman men would kill for.

I let go of her, not caring if she splashes down into the water.

Robin's many hands grabs her friend and she throws me a wicked glare before consoling Nami.

Yeah, console her.

I can't have pretty girls running my world.

To be continued…

 **A/N: Hehe, this was for my ZoNa fans! Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 20: Whew! That Was Close!**

 **Robin/Nami/Sanji/Brook**

 _As the Straw Hat pirates relax before heading to the Lost Sea...Some secrets are let out!_

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading. I am heading to a conclusion here-in reality every piece of scroll or paper would not be found. There are a few more journal entries left, but thank you for the support!**

* * *

 **Robin**

"Is this good, baby?"

Oh!

I can write that part down forever. I am heating up everywhere, thinking about what happened after the beach.

We enjoyed the rest of our time and Brook, Luffy, and Chooper placed chopsticks up their nose and stretched out their faces- not as far as Luffy's but they sang and danced and I thought it was totally goofy.

All of that came to a halt though, eventually...

Anyway, back to better memories.

When they were done, Luffy had come over to me. "Robin."

I cross my legs.

"I'm hungry."

He knows what to say to get me going, but I remained in my seat. Gave a sly smile. "So eat."

Luffy's face darkens and he takes a finger down my arm. "If you insist."

To my utter shock and surprise, Luffy gets down on his knees and throws my legs apart. I look about me. "There are people here! Get up!" I hiss at him.

Luffy takes his time running his hands up and down my thighs slowly, watching me closely. The caged animal, the darkened flame flickers in those eyes. "If I want you, I can have you anywhere. No one will stop me."

I flick out my tongue and am suddenly carried up to the ship where he took me in the boys room and made love to me doggy style. HARD.

He slammed into me until I creamed everywhere and I am not cleaning it up. That would be the nice thing to do, but I felt naughty. Not nice.

Once we are done, Luffy actually cleaned up our mess and then kissed my forehead.

"Hey, Robin. Notice something strange about Brook lately?"

"Actually I have." I pull my bikini top back over my head. "He is more reserved. Perhaps he misses Laboon more terribly than we thought, or is melancholy over being bones."

"Yeah," Luffy grins widely.

"Are you okay with sleeping? No more nightmares?" I ask him concerned.

"That's the thing. When we lay together, I don't have bad dreams."

I blink several times. "I think the workout room is free at nights. We can set up a nice bed or hammock in there." I suggest.

Luffy wraps me in his arms. "We can lie there forever and I don't care what others have to say about it. I don't care what people think." He kisses my lips with serious abandon and I passionately kiss him back.

"I can move my bed in there most nights if that is okay?"

"It is okay." Luffy kisses me again. He then takes my hand and we go back down the ladder and onto the shore where the sky is darkened yet kissed by milk white stars and filled with the hazy gray smoke of a grill.

"Hey you two!" Nami says.

I look at Zoro who seems he is about ready to spit.

She jiggles up to us. Then wink at Luffy. "I take it you guys are fine?"

"Yep!" Luffy tucks me closer under his arm. "Hey Brook! Come over here a moment!" Luffy leaves my side and go over to Humming Brook.

Luffy seems like he is off his game when he has concerns but if he feels bad about something, he confronts it. I knew he would still approach Brook.

Nami gives me a thoughtful look. "Our captain is insatiable, I see."

"He is." I confirm.

"Zoro is a big jerk." She suddenly says out of nowhere.

"He is always a jerk. Especially the way he pulled you from the water…" My face burns. I could be wrong, but they were _awfully_ close in that water. Sanji smoked even more earlier. Did he see them too?

I strongly doubt it. He would have fought Zoro if he saw them pressed together like sandwiches. My god.

"Yeah…" Nami looks away from me.

 **Nami**

* * *

Who does Zoro think he is?

When he pressed himself to me, warning me and enticing me at the same time, I read seething anger but I am confused!

The words he spoke to me…tore me down. If he knew how I really felt and what I been through, he would have known not to say those things. Yes I thrust my breasts out and tease guys a little, what more have I got going for myself?

If it wasn't for Luffy, I probably would have no good friends and be on this adventure.

Robin gives me a reassuring smile, then grabs me in a small hug.

I wanna cry.

Seriously.

Zoro wants women who are taller, dark haired and serious. Kind of easy to read his type. On our adventures they were the ones always gathering heated glances from him. Even Robin catches his eye at times.

Me? _**Bimbo Land.**_

The more apt question is: _Why am I even thinking of Zoro? He is nothing to me but a heavy weight. A jock!_

I shake my head. "He drives me insane! How dare he tells me I'm not good enough!"

Robin frowns. "I can clutch him if you want. That was an asshole move to make."

"He did, but what if he is right?"

"About what exactly?"

"Me not being his type?"

"You two would be perfect together though," Robin laughs. "You are a **_navigator and he needs direction in his life_**. Perfect!"

Robin can be so genius sometimes.

Before I could say anything, some shouting cut over us…

* * *

 **Vinsmoke Sanji**

"You green haired asshole! I saw you disrespect Nami!"

"You saw nothing and why now? Hours later?"

Zoro think he is so smart, but sometimes he is just as laffy taffy as our captain. I know how to wait until it's time to strike.

Even a few moments prior, I caught him watching Nami's juicy ass and I saw him grab her up in the water. Robin pulled my poor, sweet Nami from the water( _thanks Robin dear_!). The asshole is a beast! A true demon.

My leg grows hot. "I am not blind. You stay away from her! Got it!"

Zoro had balls enough to pull out one of his stupid blades but I held my ground.

He looked as if he wanted to throttle me.

Then-

Nothing.

He sighs then sheaths his sword and scratches the back of his head. "I don't want Nami, Sanji."

"The hell you don't! I see the way you look at her, man!"

"You look at all women the way I looked at her. She's a friend and she looked hot. That's all."

I take his words at face value. Zoro is one of the more honest of us, but still…

I know the look of a hungry man. I feed hungry souls for a living. I always have my eye out for my precious Nami and sweet Robin.

Luffy laid claim to Robin already. I'm still shocked as shit on that one. Damn. What happened?

Robin must have really put it on him, I think.

"I have a question." Mosshead says.

"Shoot."

"Do _you_ want her?"

Now he is in my space questioning my love for the most beautiful girl in the world.

But do I want Nami?

Can I see myself with her for a long time?

I don't force myself to think that far ahead.

"You just won't disrespect her no more." I stamp my foot and the flame goes away. "Here me?"

Zoro smiles. It is not a good smile, but a devilish one. "You couldn't answer. But don't worry. It won't be me going to her. She ain't my type no way."

He leaves me standing there dumbfounded.

If not Nami, then who do I really care for?

I care for her, I truly, truly do. I'm attracted to her too. That helps.

Damn.

* * *

 **Brook**

"I'm not hiding anything." I lie to our captain.

His wide, dark eyes rove over my bones and he frowns.

"Aw! Damn! I hate I can't read your eye sockets!" He stomps like a petulant child.

I laugh on the inside.

"Well something's wrong, dammit!"

I shake my head. My fro' swishes to and fro'. So glad I have one feature from my lived out life.

He looks to my hand.

My hand is in my coat pocket.

Why is my hand there? I am sweating bullets now until Nico Robin shows up in her black bikini set and my old bones harden as if I drank calcium.

"Captain," she says softly, lovingly to Luffy. "Stop interrogating him."

"Well, I don't like people hiding things from me."

I don't need anyone thinking about this rock the brown, pretty witch dropped, so I divert his attention.

Maybe it was the wrong thing to do.

"I do have something I'm hiding, but…I need Usopp here to help me tell you."

I suspected for a while that Luffy's nightmares have been connected to this rock I carry around. But again- I need it.

"Usopp!" Robin shouts. Usopp and Franky were talking but I waved him over.

"Yeah?" He looks at us all and when he looks at Luffy, he is nearly pale!

"Usopp," I begin. "We are hiding something and…we should tell the captain." All the while Usopp is shaking his head "no"

"Tell me what?" Luffy says.

Usopp grabs my arm and yells. "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"So there _is_ something to tell?" Robin says.

It breaks my non-existent heart to do this, but…

"Luffy. Franky and Rob-"

"Stop!" Usopp has a tear pop out the right corner of his eye. "Brook. If you value any of us. Don't."

"I'm curious," Luffy says. "How bad can it be?"

Luffy spots me about to go into my coat pocket again, so I blast out the truth. "Franky and Robin were…getting cozy in the aquarium bar one night. He was rubbing her ass…"

"Wh-what? Robin?" Luffy turns to Robin with defeat and pain in his face. Then he turns quickly back to me. "Stop your lies. Stop them!"

Franky walks on over, with a smug look on his face.

"You!" Luffy stretches his arm, grabs Franky's beach shirt and whips back to where we are. He points at Robin. "You **_did not touch_ **my Robin. Tell me you two never did anything and I will forget this whole thing!"

Franky takes a deep breath. A very deep one before landing sad eyes on Nico Robin. Usopp and I step back. Usopp shakes his head disapprovingly at me. "You did it now, Brook."

"Luffy," Robin begins. "Before you and I even…got together, Franky and I kissed. That's all. Nothing more."

"Kissed?"

We all held our breaths in suspense.

Franky, emboldened said, "We did more than kiss. Robin." He turns his back to Luffy. He looks down at Robin with affection and I am stunned.

Franky loves her!

"Tell him. The truth. We..connected. Tell him."

Robin is crying now. "I told you, it was a mistake."

"No," Franky whispered. "Not a mistake. You liked it."

"Captain," Franky turns back to Luffy and a even though all I see is Luffy's back, his fists are clenched and you could feel the tension in the air.

What have I done?

Oh God.

What have I done?

"Luffy. Robin and I was relaxing in the bar…we talked. One thing led to another. We did not sleep together, but we came- close. Very close."

"Close." Luffy says in an inhuman voice.

Suddenly, a burst of gatling shot from Luffy's body and pummeled Franky in quick, loud successive bursts, lifting him off the ground and sending him sky high.

Then Luffy took off to where Franky's body landed.

We all run over to them, Zoro, Chopper, Nami, and Sanji are now running too. Nami keeps asking what's wrong.

Zoro's sword is drawn as he runs. "Captain!" He shouts.

Luffy's arms snap back creating a menacing whipping sound. He lands on top of Franky and says to his face:

"Hehe! Got ya! I ain't mad Franky!"

We all take a collected gasp with arms raised. HUH!

He pats Franky's cheek. Franky awakens and spits out blood watching Luffy as if he was gazing into the eyes of a tiger.

"C'mon, Franky!" Luffy says in a whiny voice and offers his hand.

Franky doesn't move at first. At this point, Psycho Luffy has all of us shook. All except Robin, who gazes approvingly at Luffy.

Franky takes Luffy's hand. Luffy then says, "If this was before we hooked up, I don't care. But if you touch her or look at her like that again- I'll kill you."

Our captain says this with a smile.

Robin puts a hand on Luffy and rubs his shoulder, asks if he is okay.

But she looks down at Franky and mouths the words, I'm Sorry.

Whew! Close call! I thought we would have to make toasters out of Franky's guts.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 21: The Lost Sea Part 1**

 **Nico Robin's Journal Entry**

 _As Robin comes to terms with a new discovery, new battles cause the Straw Hat pirates to join together, reminding them what true friendship and love really means for the crew._

* * *

Professor Clover once told me, "Look around. Everything is interconnected! From the smallest of creatures to the big. We are all one. Some will leave the web before others and this can change times and energies."

I asked him, how so?

"Because," he said stroking his white beard. By this time it was touching his belly. It was just so long. "The storms we witness. The strange phenomenon is brought on by us. The sudden wars and famine. The sliding rocks of the islands, leaving behind bones of children, adults and animals."

But he said another thing that got me thinking.

He said in the midst of great evil, there will be one born to defy every single odd. A singularity.

When we found the Lost Sea, we were holding hands and talking about our future. I had just finished vomiting and I ran a slight fever. With Chopper's expert advice and help, I managed get down some small crackers a sip of water here and there.

My abdomen below feels full. I sleep most days.

It has been months and the last time Luffy and I made love, I felt something. I felt all of his love for me connect with a deeper part of me and I knew I conceived then.

I am not showing yet but I am scared as heck. My mother Olvia was not around to tell me about certain things, so I learned from books and conversations. Some stuff I had most sense about anyway.

I have not told Luffy anything, but Franky and Chopper keep watch over me as if I am about to flip overboard.

Does Franky know?

"You look lost."

"I know," I tell Luffy. He brushes a strand of my hair back and watches me.

"If you need to tell me something. I am here." He promises.

Instead of answering him with words I pull his face to mine and lay a lingering kiss on his sweet lips. "Thank you."

He squeezes my hand and Zoro approaches us.

"Hey uh, something doesn't look right out there."

Nami followed him too. "You see it too?"

Luffy and I gaze out at the waters. The sea is calm but something did seem…off.

"It's like a haze, but there is no heat. No sun. So it isn't a heat wave," Nami offered.

"Maybe it's non-threatening." Luffy shrugged and peered closer, using his hand to shade his eyes. "Looks pretty cool though. Like glitter!"

What happened next is a haze…

I think.

I think we hit something…

* * *

 **Several hours later…**

When I came to, Luffy was over me and I was passed out on the deck near Nami's tangerine trees. Sprawled on the ground,

Zoro was on my right. Franky at the end of me. The side of his face bleeding. Luffy had concern all over his face.

"Robin?" He ran his hand through my hair.

I looked to my right, Brook is on the table, mouth agape and then I see Nami approach me with a rock.

I thought she was gonna throw it at me.

But then she handed it to Luffy. "You heard of this rock, right?" Nami asked me.

"Shh!" Luffy quieted her. "We need to know if she is okay first."

"What happened?"

Luffy answered first: "We hit some invisible wall. The haze…I think it is blocking us from the other side. In fact, we can see ourselves on the other side, but it's twisted."

The Lost Sea?

It does exist!

Impossible!

I sit up fast but my head hurts bad.

"You fell against Luffy, then the both of yall hit the deck pretty hard. Luffy came to first," Chopper came by with his stethoscope and gauze to check me over.

"Oh my." I groan as Zoro shakes his head solemnly. "So why is Brook tied up?"

Luffy bares his teeth. I realize he is seething in anger.

He shows me the rock. "Brook has been carrying this thing the whole time. Zoro overheard him talking to it and that is how we found out it can predict the future and could be why my dreams have been terrible."

"Hold on." I couldn't shake the fog from my head. This was confusing. "What does a rock have to do with your dreams, Luffy? How do you know?"

"He confessed."

"Oh wait." I think back. The Hulla Hulla rock. Bad dreams and impending death was a _sure_ side effect. It haunted the strongest.

Luffy was strongest out of all of us.

Nooooo.

"Luffy," I grab on to his cardigan. "Toss that blasted rock away. Now!"

Without question. Without argument, Luffy reared his arm back and tossed the rock so far I heard an audible crack. Like a big piece of glass splintering.

We all stand up and look ahead of us.

It was like looking into a gigantic mirror. A galactic mirror!

Except.

Except.

Our reflections-our twins in this big mirror at sea, bore colder expressions. We all seemed pissed at something.

"Is that- us?"

"Yep." Nami said. "But what _kind_ of us?"

I am curious.

I reach out my hand, touching nothing.

The other Nico Robin did too.

But…with a sneer, she slowly, methodically, throws up a middle finger.

"Oh wow!" Chopper and Usopp say at the same time.

What the hell is happening?

Before I can process anything else, I rub my lower belly-

 **To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 22: The Antidote for Fear**

 **Nico Robin's Journal Entry**

 _A journal entry found separated from others, recounts Nico Robin and Luffy's encounter underneath the crumbling walls of Alabasta!_

 **A/N: Hi guys! I have been blogging and working more, I slowed up some with these journal entries, Hope you enjoy the romance in this one!**

* * *

During my worst time as a woman of history and _his_ time as a boy, was when I was truly saved.

I did not have to save Luffy. Did not have to pull him out the sand of death and offer him an antidote. Did not have to do any of that. To find the Rio Poneglyph, discover those lost years was my life's goal. Not to go on one more pirate ship.

Cobra did not understand, I **wanted** to die. Many times I wanted to and that day I was defeated.

I cut my eyes over to the ill, scrawny rubbery boy with the wide, expressive eyes witht he self inflicted cut on his cheek. At first, and this is something I am not afraid to admit. At first, he was a _kid_ to me. I wanted to protect him; see him live. Give him options I wouldn't take. It was an instinct.

My back was against cool stone and watching Cobra administer the antitidote to Luffy to rid him of Crocodile's toxins, I talk smoothly of being happy to pass this world not having the knowledge I seek.

But you see?

Enies Lobby was not the first time Luffy took me by his choice for me. By his unconditional love…

In Alabasta while on that wall, closing my eyes, waiting for the ceiling to cave completely in…the rocks, bounced and bumbled in spurts then droves and then the cacophony of the noise would sweetly bring me to my death.

But two arms wrap around me like two giants snakes and hurled me up. I refused and then realized he had Cobra too!

I ask him what the hell he is doing?

He tells me he is done listening to me or something like that, and I quiver.

His strength- incredible!

His voice, scratchy yet demanding.

Tears fell from my face as I realized this kid was braver than I. Would never give up.

I never want to see Luffy give up. I know my world and _the_ world would be over if such a demise befall us.

I did not think the naughty thoughts then and I don't suppose he did either, but I focused on him saving me. Making me want to live.

Then at Enies Lobby, he made me want to live again.

On his ship, his friends welcomed me, just not as quick, but their love for their captain could not be denied.

As Luffy helped me shrug off my fur coat, his body was heated, close to mine. I felt his hardness through the coat as he helped me. He did not allow Chopper in, he cleaned my face himself. In silence.

What was he thinking?

Did he think I was ugly? Too skinny? Too mean?

"A penny for your thoughts, Water Luffy."

He sighs, frustrated and wipes the last trace of blood from my face. "Why do you wanna die, Robin? Who hurt you so bad you'd want to?"

Luffy watches me carefully. I could tell him my adoptive parents, the town, the government..men. He would probably kill them all.

"Life. I don't know. I expected to find something and did not find it." I say instead.

"So?" He threw away the mess in a wood bin. "You keep searching."

"It's impossible."

"Sure it's impossible." He says in that small saw voice of his. " _If_ you stop looking, silly."

I gasp.

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes as he said that. Sometimes a simple, logical statement can hit you like that.

"Makes sense I suppose." I look down at my legs. Luffy does too, but then just as quickly he gets up and heads to the door.

"Robin."

"Yes?"

He pulls the brim of his hat downward, his back facing me. "I don't ever want to hear you talk of dying again. Understand?"

I smile. "I'll try not to."

He turns to face me, suddenly seeming ten miles tall. "No. I won't have it. Now rest."

"Luffy!" I stand and catch up to him. "Are you feeling well yourself? You should rest too."

With a stupid grin on his face he tells me all he need is meat and he'll be fine.

I frown because that is weird, but okay.

He licked his lips and I swear even then he looked down at my legs but blinked and turned away from me telling me to rest.

I did but.

I couldn't.

In that room on the Going Merry, I realized I loved him. He touched my heart.

It was later that I fell _**in**_ love with him…

The first few days were rough, as Luffy was building his crew and Chopper had just joined him. Oh! You should have seen the little guy! Amazed by Luffy and everything he ever said and did. I heard bits and pieces of his story with Chopper but no doubt Chopper loved our captain.

I would wear my Miss All Sunday clothes and I used the persona well on them, until Zoro(amazingly enough) told me to drop the effing act and be me.

Just Nico Robin.

Nami and I grew closer, faster than most. I know she held some reserve for me as well, she should have because I was linked up to Crocodile and was foe at Alabasta, yet I respected the girl's smarts and fashion sense.

Luffy.

I did not cream my pants on first meeting him- Please! As I said before, he was just a rubbery dude I had to save. I felt I needed to. One thing I learned on this journey is that even Luffy's enemies want to watch him go far. He can take on the world and I want to see it.

One day, Luffy tripped over my feet running from Zoro and Usopp chasing him(he shoved their meal down his rubber throat and they were about to murder him)!

He nearly fell but we collided instead.

Luffy's hands grabbed my chest and the heat in my neck rose as his grin spread wider.

"Miss All Sund- I- I mean Robin," his voice croaked like on the verge of puberty but I slapped his hands away embarrassed, much to the crew's delight. They were tickled pink on that one.

Later on Luffy came to me and whispered an apology(he was shy!)

"Luffy, no one is around. You can say it," I smile to reassure him.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to, you know- grab me with all your hands and toss me at sea."

I give him a look that said, The hell? But then I turned my gaze back to the navy blue evening waters. "You really are crazy, Luffy. I mean, captain."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Luffy is fine. We all know I'm the captain."

"Uh huh. Cocky much?"

Luffy looked down at his pants. "Too cocky."

I didn't think I heard him right. Did he say too…cock- y?"

I did not think of it then, but Luffy could have been flirting with me and I couldn't read the signs.

The very first time we made love though, did hurt quite a bit, in that aquarium bar below, when he spread my legs and took me…

I wanted to see his face but nevermind that, to have Luffy inside of me, was heaven.

 **Now…at The Lost Sea**

"Hey did bad Robin just flip us _off_?" Zoro yelled.

"Yep." Nami shook her head.

We were at a stand still in the middle of the ocean, a gigantic mirror I guess reflecting us, or the "us" from somewhere else.

The crack was splintering more and as I rub my lower belly, I'm suddenly fearful and I pull Luffy over to me.

"I'm going to free Brook," he says gravely. "He doesn't deserve this treatment but I am mad. I need to talk to him."

I touch Luffy's arm harder. "I have something to tell you." I say this urgently with teeth gritted.

"Okay." Luffy says with sudden concern.

I need to tell him.

This could be it.

I point to my belly.

"I'm pregnant."

Luffy's eyes stretch larger, larger, larger then...he lifts me and whirls me around the air.

Not caring about Brook.

Not caring about who's looking.

Not caring about the Lost Sea Mirror.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 23: Kings, Legs and Everything in...Between**

 **Luffy's Journal Entry**

 _Luffy is never one to dwell on his past, but he does fall hard for Nico Robin and it throws him off balance often. He explains why he fell hard for her here._

 **A/N: Yes, I did slow up a bit. I hate when I do that, but life happens and bills must be paid. I appreciate each of you for reading and favoriting this story. I am hoping to draw it to a conclusion I feel good about before moving on to some more fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Legs.

Why am I drawn to…women's legs?

I never saw my mother's legs really- or did I forget them? Chopper spewed some psychobabble about needing my mother's love and this is why I've always loved legs on a woman.

Or the fact I could run and jump before crawling?

Legs is **it** for me.

Breasts. Fine. Hair, fine. Neck. Ass. Fine.

But legs…on a woman? Yummy.

I have licked and sucked on Robin's legs for a few months now and I can still taste her fruit on my lips. Every single day.

Did I ever worry over women before? Nope. I didn't. When I inhale I breathe life. Inhale it by the tons and when I breathe out, I want it to catch upon the wave, along the shore of the skies and adventures I will get to live out.

Being King of the Pirates is so important to me. Why?

Because of Shanks. Because I am powerful. Because I want to be free but with a treasure trove of friends. I want to gulp in all that life offers me.

People think I'm doofus and an adrenaline junkie( **I am all of that** ), however I plan. Everything I do- I plan for it.

When CP9 and the World Government thought I was just a boy rescuing a friend, they did not know that along with the devil fruit of gum-gum, I am absorbing lessons, their brutality against me. I absorb their might over and over and use it when the time is right- I practice when no one is watching but Zoro.

I admire him. His unfailing love of training to get better is why he's my right hand.

But now, with Robin swinging in my arms, her dark hair falling over my face, her teeth shining white, not caring that we could possibly die, I am happiest. The happiest captain alive.

There was a time I was not happy.

In Sabaody where I watched Kuma knock down my friends and then when he swiped Robin away from me…

I cried fat baby tears. I could do nothing! Me! Monkey D. Luffy! The one who knocked out a Celestial Dragon- crying, on hands and knees giving salt water to the ground.

 _My_ Robin.

So, question: _**Why Robin? Why her?**_

Why not Boa?

Why not Nami?

Why not Vivi and sooo many others?

The answer is not as deep as you look- _hehe._

The answer lies in Zoro and Usopp's bad nude magazines they hide from the girls.

As I said before, I am goal oriented but I am a male and occasionally my eyes stray to the glossy pages of the long legged brunettes and one of them resembled Robin but has nothing on Robin.

When I first met her as Miss All Sunday, I saw her as a woman. Plain and simple. Her many soft, flower scented hands carried me from beneath the sand-first loving contact!

But the day we finally screwed like bunnies with pent desire and energy is my favorite memory of all.

I think I may have hurt her, but I wanted to have her enjoy me. Just us two enjoying our bodies. I did not think of children at all! I am considered a child to most, but I am man of the sea.

Her beautiful blue/violet eyes, large and expressive set in tanned face and legs for days. Her intelligence and love of reading is where our commonalities end(she can pursue Chopper for that madness) but it was a turn on.

Man.

Her…tunnels are so moist and grasps my cock like a wet glove meant only for me.

I knew I could stretch it and when I did, it must have turned something on in her and I swear I felt the stars and moon.

She was mine that day.

Franky can kiss hell. I have to talk to Robin about those damn bikinis she wears, dammit.

He watches her sometimes and I watch him. Simple. I can tell he respects me, he just loves her. What is not to love about Robin? She is pretty, like Nami, but Robin has a depth to her I want to explore. Another adventure I enjoy taking.

When I take Robin, all I see is her. I want to swim in her, connect with her on such a deep level, I lose myself not knowing where I begin and she end. One time I shot so much hot cum in her, I know I bathed her guts with my love and perhaps that is what she is carrying now. Us together, in one hot woman.

Am I obsessed with Robin?

I want to eat her up sometimes, dammit.

Can't help it, _hehe_. When I am hungry I just think of diving into her melting core, making her moan in terrific delight.

Who did I lose my virginity to?

Someone I did not love as much as I love Robin.

Wouldn't you like to know?

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 24: Confession**

 **Nami/Luffy's Journal Entries**

 _Everyone has confessions and this one could rip friendships apart, probably worse than the Lost Sea fiends the Straw Hats are up against!_

 **A/N: Hi guys. Plot twist here, or rather a mysterious journal entry well hidden beneath the sea. Maybe for good reason. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I have a few concluding ones coming up. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

 **Nami**

A sudden whirlpool began to churn while we were all aboard ship looking at our reflections.

Luffy grabbed Robin hard and commanded everyone to hold on.

Big kid. He said this with a grin! Cheesing all the way, wanting to hold Robin, then whirl with the strength of the water. At some point, Sanji had my waist and I look over and saw Franky trying to the steer the ship but to no avail. He knew better.

Brook was free, but I was afraid he would be buried bones if he didn't grab hold of something.

We all yelled. We all shouted to the heavens and then-

 **CRRRRRRRACK!**

I hear the sound of glass splitting and shards rained down on us all.

Chopper bloomed bigger to protect me and Brook and I know he was being pelted by the glass. The large mirror was finally broke.

A myriad of sounds blasted all around us. More people were on the ship?

I shake my head once things calmed down and looked around as the crew just got bigger…

Wait.

My twin was standing over by Robin and Luffy.

Franky's twin had arms folded and in a lethal battle stance.

The ship was a wreck with glass shards everywhere.

"Stand back everyone!" Luffy commanded. Even the new Us obeyed as he inhaled air, inflating himself and blew all the shards across the top of the ship and into the water.

"What is happening?" I ask.

"What's happening is you just broke through a forbidden zone and now you'll have to pay. Said Nami #2.

She wore I what I wore, but her glare was freezing.

"Excuse me?"

She pointed north.

No mirrors, no reflections. "This is a no swim zone. No one and I mean NO ONE survives the deep end out there."

"Why do you look like me? Why are we all twins!" I say exasperated, frightened.

The twins huddled by themselves but now I'm confused.

"As I said. A forbidden zone."

Robin #2 stepped to us. "A rip in parallels…an alternate universe of sorts. We are you for the Right Now Time."

I noticed Luffy#2 was nowhere near Robin #2.

Are our twins selves living the same life? Does the evil Luffy and evil Robin date?

"Hey um, are yall gonna kill us? Because that would be so unfair!" Howls Usopp. His twin tells him to shut up. I agree. _Shut up Usopp_. We don't want to talk about killing right now. Damn!

Evil Zoro #2, draws his sword. "Only one set of us can live."

"Wait." Luffy says. The good Luffy. Our Luffy. "How do you know about _this_ zone and we don't? Why do yall know so much?"

Nami #2, eyes Luffy strangely. "Because we live over there. In time, a new barrier will be raised. Just not now, in The Right Now Time."

"Right Now Time?" Chopper says.

Evil Chopper #2 is in small form but nods silently. "Everything that happens is right now. But…"

"Waiiiiiiitttt!" Luffy #1 screams. "We don't have enough food for these Us! Yall have to leaaaaave!"

I'm like, Really Luffy? At a time like this you're worried over leftovers?

Luffy steps away from Robin. "Now Gum-gummmmmm!"

He was going to shove them all off?

But at the same time Luffy#2, with a sneer did the same thing. The dummies both blew each other out of the way and into the deep sea on opposing ends.

I swam down and grabbed Luffy and Sanji grabbed the other Luffy.

This is where the problem comes in and sometimes things are revealed when you don't mean them to.

When Chopper number 2 tried to explain the Right Now Time and Luffy cut him off, that was an important conversation to have because what took place next messed up everything.

I sigh heavily as I pen this because, who wants to dredge up bad memories? I have to because- well.

You'll see.

So anyway there I was trying to lug luffy overboard and our crew and twin crew rushed over and tried to help.

Luffy coughed out water and spit, then looked up at me, gazed at me as if…as if-

Then he grabbed my face and kissed me. Right in front of everyone! His lips were wet, soft.

I was in a clutch faster than I could say Bite Me. Robin, our Robin's flower-flower fruit had me by the throat.

"Nami! Luffy!"

Robin jet over to me with a look of KILL HER all over her face, and I choked trying to get her hands off. I wasn't sure what was happening, but Luffy's kiss reminded of the very first time-

"Ohhhh, I see." Said evil Nami. " _This_ Robin does not know about you two?"

"There is nothing between us. Never have been!" The real Luffy said huffing and puffing. He reaches me and tries to pry off Robin's hands but she ain't letting go. I am clearly going to lose air and I am sure I am a nice violet hue by now.

"Robin…please. Let her go so we can deal with this."

Weakly, I see both Zoros exchange glances with other and Franky is immediately by Robin's side. Our Franky and Robin.

He says something to her and just like that, she let's me go.

"Looks like you have some talkiin' to do Straw Hat," Franky #1 says glaring in both Luffys direction. Nico Robin's gaze was something not to behold. She could kill me with her glare and she spoke no words either.

She was Miss All Sunday again.

Luffy #2 had his hand on my wrist, but I slapped it away. I rescued the wrong Luffy and now he was trying to hold my wrist and waist possessively.

Luffy #1 went over to Robin.

"Robin. I need to talk to you."

"Oh boy." I mutter.

"This is what I tried to say," Chopper #2 began. "We hold everyone's memories and you hold ours. The dejavu feeling you may have had and dreams, are our memories too."

* * *

 **Luffy**

It happened after I met Nami and Usopp. After having my fill of the dirty magazines Usopp brought with him.

After getting drunk and wasted.

We found a ship passing by that sold booze and had plenty of women on board. I was not interested in them. And let us be clear. I was never interested in Nami that way.

That damn mirror cracked and ruined everything! My Robin. Dear, sweet Robin! Just announced her pregnancy and now she has to know the one she confides in, had me first.

Yes. Nami had me first. Nami is super experienced and even in my drunken state, I was aroused after our late night conversation. Talks of our great adventures and future.

I don't want to tell Robin what led to what and how..it would pierce her heart and I will not be the man to do that to her.

Franky, however is waiting for something. He is like some hawk I need to gut and roast. He is not having Robin. No one but me and _ **I will kill his ass first** _before he takes her. Period.

"Robin," I take her hand delicately. She twists from my hand and points at Nami. "I knew you were hiding something. Stay away from me! From now on all of you stay the hell away!"

"Don't push me away. It was innocent and one time. I swear. One time."

With a sheen in her pretty eyes, Robin gives a crooked smile meant to be sarcastic. "I'm sure it was, but now _I_ look like a fool."

"You are not a fool! I never told you because I didn't the friendship we all had to vanish. I did not want you to learn this way. Nami and I do not love each other."

"It's true Robin!" Nami cries trying to approach Robin, but Robin shakes her head. "IRON CLUTCH!" She pulled some CP9 move I did not know she had and had Nami bent backward in a bridge stance.

"Robin noooo!" I yell.

"Hush now," she says sinister-like. Her evil twin looks at her in approval. "I won't kill her. But I _can_ kill her."

In seconds the hands suddenly flutter away and Nami cries, dropping to the ground. Both Zoros help her up.

Robin goes down to the belly of the ship. I follow her. She ain't leaving me!

"Hey, Straw Hat."

Franky. Our Franky I suppose.

"I don't have time Franky."

"Listen to me man. That's effed up about you and Nami…why didn't either of you say something?"

I rub a hand down my face. "I'm telling her now. We all have secrets."

I keep going, looking for Robin. Yes, Nami shared herself with me and it was…memorable. Not something I'd tell anyone or something I think of often because, I am forward thinking but now I can see why Robin is hurt.

"Hey Straw Hat!" Franky says gruffly and with conviction: "Keep messing up and I will be the one to swoop down every time and save Robin. This is why I said she needs a man, not a boy."

My eyes are hot as I whirl around on Franky who stands there with his hairy chest poked out. "I'm not fighting with toasters today," I grumble and go about looking for Robin.

Me and Nami's first time was an accident though.

On that sweet night as we sailed and drank until the moon made its appearance, Nami said something to me, her orange hair tickled my face. It smelled of tangerine. All of Nami si tangerine. I hate tangerines but its sweet, citrus-y.

We sang songs and Usopp told stories and it was all around a good night.

Then my drunken eyes watched as her boobs would bunch in her top and when she'd get up to throw something away my eyes would swim…to the point she didn't look like Nami but the brunette from the magazine and same sweet scent.

 _You smell sweet._

 _I know! It's what I eat._ Her lashes flutter.

 _I-I can't go without…sex for a long time,_ she says trailing a finger down my thigh. I gulp. I feel hard and I stretch, almost to full capacity.

 _I-I'm not sure if you are okay with this Luffy. I like you but I could teach you…_

 _TEACH ME! I cried._

Usopp was passed out and we were alone in the room and images danced before my eyes. It was like I was in a fog or something.

All of it is like an effing dream to be honest.

 _Take off your clothes._

 _Ummm, take mine off , Captain._

 _Can I…lick your tattoo?_

 _Huh?_

 _Yeah._

 _Licks of the tattoo on salty sweet tangerine skin. I grab her hair, her lips are kissing mine, then slides down to my shaft._

 _I learn…I can be pulled. Stretched. At first it was like an aching feeling but my mind quickly processes I can be pulled and not get hurt down there too. Will I stretch inside her as well?_

 _Hands take me, pull and I feel a wet release at the tip. The sounds of awe tumble from her lips._

 _Her lips wrap around me_

 _Around-me Oh!_

 _Hot tongue flicking back and forth, polishing my knob made my knees tremble._

 _Next scene: I am on my back, her bra and panties are off. I admire her bountiful body of curves. In my mind's eye her hair is darker and legs longer. I like long legs I realize but she'll teach me._

 _I am guided to her opening. I look down. I am long and when I am placed into her warm flower, she slides it in with some trouble. Utters something about how big I am and hlong._

 _She throws back her head and sighs. I'm doing that to her? To Nami?_

 _My cock is buried in her body. Her effing body. Hot and warm are her canals. A sheath for my sword. I can stay there forever but then as she rocks me back and forth, slipping me in and out I feel an explosion building inside of me. Do I have to pee? Why are my balls tightening-_

 _Oh_

 _Oh Oh! I yowl Nami's name and I feel the hot spurts leave and enter her. She is wild and wet, riding me hard and I know I want more because all this time I t_ _hought being King of the Pirates would be my high._

 _I discover I need more of this kind of high too._

 _When we finish I tell her I want to taste her too._

 _Salty and sweet as I imagined._

 _We sixty-nine like for who knows how long._

 _Maybe more occurred?_

Who knows? The next day she woke up next to me, shy and I was shy too. We laughed but…did I want her again?

Sure for pleasure's sake. But she blushed hard and went to clean herself up. We vowed that this was some figment of our imaginations and will forget it. Deal.

But from then on I would sex down whatever dark haired female we came across and one particular sky blue haired freak(hint, hint).

Then I met Boa Hancock….

Um, yeah. Let's not even talk about that. She was waaaaay too easy.

If Robin knew everything about me, she would leave me for sure. She would have every right. But I'm hers only and am faithful. I would never ever leave her.

She'd better not leave me.

 **To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 25 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 25: Sincere Advice from an Unlikely Source**

 **Nico Robin/Zoro Journal Entries**

 _Robin feels like her old self again and although she likes it, Robin #2 reminds her that new life experiences helps us all grow. Zoro falls harder for Nami but is upset by the lies…_

 **A/N: Sorry I had to do that to you all. Yes, Nami and Luffy did the "do" ages ago, but he does not love her. Read on for more goodness!**

* * *

 **Robin**

Luffy chases me and I run from him on our large ship. I am so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I hear his voice and now it grates on my nerves and I want him to stop. I think I hear Franky talking to him and to be honest, I am not mad at Luffy. I am more mad at myself. _What kind of mess did I enter?_

Now I'm pregnant.

I am too old for this. This was a mistake.

I hear him at the door. My hands have an iron clad clutch against it. "Robin. I know what you are thinking right now and I am begging you to please stop. Don't think it. We are not done. We are not a mistake. Please. Open the door."

I say nothing. I will moan and cry if I do.

Done moaning and crying.

I wipe a tear and face the window portal. A beautiful sunlit day. It is like an orange fire across the sea.

Orange haired, curvy bodied Nami. With Luffy.

Am I surprised? Nope. Who _wouldn't_ want her?

I bet she's always been wanted though. Men never fell in love with me, just used my body. Used my devil fruit powers to get them through the next crime.

"Robin! I 'mabout to kick in the door whether you like it or not!"

He can try.

But for so long, I held back what I learned from CP9, the grueling hours spent learning iron moves and moonwalking and even the strength of my owndevil fruit.

I use all my strength to keep him out.

I hear another voice. Mine. "Let me speak to her."

"I'm going in!" Luffy argues, but then he is quiet.

"Ochente-fleur!" Comes her dreamlike voice and my door is opened. I sigh in frustration.

My twin stands there, a smile upon her face. My face. "What do you want?"

"I can help."

I see Luffy standing in the doorway, the dark possession in his face and I quickly look back to her. "Both Nami's wanted to see you too but I held them off. I didn't think it would be wise to have them see you."

"You're smart." I say.

She sits in a chair across from me and looks out the portal too. "You know. We aren't bad people."

"I figured that out already."

"But we _are_ lost and sometimes our actions are natural. I forget that across lines, our actions may seem…un-natural."

"I'm listening."

"Aboard our ship, The Moonlit Thousand, Nami and Luffy are close. They are not dating, but they do off and on. It is natural for us. However, Franky and I… ** _we are_ **an item."

I blink in surprise. "You and Franky #2?"

"Why are we number 2's. Why can't _yall_ be two?" She jokes.

"Well. How is your relationship with him?"

Robin #2's eyes dance away from me briefly. Maybe I can learn more about Franky through her. Learn why I will never choose him.

"Franky is…complicated. His past is filled with so much thievery and debauchery and hurt. _And_ sex," She blushes. "You know he and the squarehead chicks had regular threesomes. You do know that- right?"

"Maybe _your_ Franky did."

"Nah, maybe they both did." She leans back in her chair. "One thing for sure though, he was built for making love. He is not only huge but knows every pleasure spot on me."

"I suppose," I didn't want to hear that part.

"Anyway, the funny thing is, I've had my eye on Luffy too. So on our ship we had a threesome with him and Luffy. Big mistake."

Ummm.

This woman is not a good version of me I can tell right now.

"It was a bet. Who could make me cum the faste-"

"Okay. Okay. You're starting to make Nami look like a saint."

"Well she is the devil. Worse than any of us. All I'm saying is that _this_ Luffy loves you. This ship may have our twins on it, but I can tell that your crew have something we lack."

"Which is?"

"Real love," she shrugs.

I look over at Luffy who is adamant in staying where he is. His gaze is on me and I am arrested by it.

"Robin #2," he said. "Leave us for a sec, okay?"

Robin #2 winks at me and stands up. As she walks out, she says, "Oh and um. You got one of the best, just to let you know." She sashays past Luffy and I roll my eyes.

"Baby…um, Robin." He kneels before me, large eyes trained on my face.

He says nothing, just looks at my stomach and then lay his head on it. His hands caress the sides of my flat stomach. I am not showing yet, but we know it is there. Life growing.

I am still so mad at him though. Nami? Of all people?

"Don't leave- I have no more secrets. No more!"

"How many women, Luffy?"

He kisses my belly and look at me. "Robin. How many men?"

I stare back at him and without hesitation, I say, "A lot."

"Plenty." He answers back.

I am a one man type of woman. Me being passed around were not relationships, they were abusive give-take relationships that no woman should find herself in.

Luffy, I can tell is faithful but I am so weary of the secrets.

"I want to apologize." Luffy says huskily.

"You just did."

"I want you to…feel my sincerity." He takes my hands and stands me up. He seems taller and more masculine. His muscles bunch in his arms and I find myself swooning inside.

No.

I can't.

"Sorry Luffy. I accept your apology, but I just…I'm not in the mood."

Luffy hangs his head low.

I leave him there.

* * *

 **Zoro**

There is no honor is backing down from a fight.

I am just as pissed as Robin is.

Sanji.

Sanji is fightin' mad.

I think at this point we feel a certain empathy towards Robin and a love/hate war with our feelings for Luffy.

He and Nami? Really? She was his _first_ time?

I should have known. He called her his "friend" but they would often share a secretive look I couldn't decipher.

Not the look he has for Robin of course. That one is of pure love, but Nami must have gotten drunk and forgot she and Luffy did it. Damn him!

How many women has he bedded? Maybe more than even I can count.

I find him near Robin's door. Luffy #2 and Nami #2 were figuring out how to cross the barrier safely on their own ship, The Moonlit Thousand.

"Yo, captain!" I wave my hand over to him. Come here."

Luffy wore this look of pure defeat on his face. I take it Robin #1 is not in the mood to give him any. Serves him right.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you?"

"I'm your friend. A right hand man. Robin is probably hurt now."

"I hurt her, Zoro." Luffy's voice cracks and my heart splits for him. Breaking women's heart is an ultimate sin.

Take Nami for instance.

I know Sanji has the hots for her.

But I want her too, I realize this now and I can't fight it too long. I can't.

"I'm going to try harder."

"Do you love Nami?" I ask him.

"Not like I love Robin. No. As a friend, yes. Robin is it for me. Robin is mine. Forever."

We both feel the flaming gaze from both Frankys on the other side watching us. "I gotta tell ya captain. Franky is not loving this whole ordeal. The thing is, he isn't a bad guy. You better patch things with Robin and quick."

Luffy nods in understanding.

"Don't dawdle. Make it up to her as best and as fast as you can. I know when a lion is on the hunt."

Franky is that lion.

I catch him cutting his eye at Nami's short skirt and now _I_ feel threatened. What is it about Franky that bothers us all?

The twin Brook #2 and Chopper #2 brush past me. "Brooks 1 and 2 are going to run across water and get the Moonlit Thousand to steer it closer to here." Chopper #1 announces.

Both Brooks dance across that day and moments later the Moonlit Thousand is back near us.

As the twins begin to leave, I tap the Zoro#2 on his back. "Will we meet again?"

"Most definitely," he said. "Either here on this side or the other side. Look after your captain." He advises me.

"Will do."

I see Nami #1, our Nami watching me with her plump bottom lip between her teeth.

I grow hard instantly.

Yeah, I know how Luffy feels now. Nothing can keep me away from Nami.

I suddenly smell smoke from a cigarette. "Keep eyes on the water, Mosshead and not my girl. That's fair warning, mate."

Vinsmoke Sanji.

 **To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 26 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 26: A Sexy Conclusion(Part 1 of 2)**

 **Robin's Journal Entry**

 _As time wore on, Robin's love for Luffy flourishes. Conflict made them rethink past choices…_

 **A/N: Luffy's choices sucked right? LOL! I'm having fun! Once more, a special thanks to my LuRo supporters!**

* * *

As the days bore on after we met our twin selves and steered clear of the deep end. I avoid Luffy as best I can. Nami…I try hard to avoid her but her sad puppy eyes would have me in its clutches and I finally forgave her in my heart. Maybe one day we will talk like we used to.

I forgave Luffy too: aloud and in my heart space, but could not trust him.

Oh, he followed me around. Not letting me from his shadow. Ignoring others. Sitting by my leg. Asking how the baby's coming.

At one point Franky asked if he could rub my feet and Luffy gum-gummed him until he was flat on his face. Franky was about to open fire on our captain, but Zoro was having none of that. Franky argued that Luffy is selfish and is a petulant child and should not have women carrying his seeds…

Yada yada.

They still yap yap together and I can see some love is not lost. He and Luffy were not close, but no longer enemies over me either.

Meanwhile, I spend my time reading more archaeology books. The poneglyph never leaving my mind but at least it does not consume it. Chopper occasionally checks on me and then after a few weeks and months go by, I am six months and about to pop!

My stomach is stretched outward and amazingly, nowhere else there is baby fat to be found.

Luffy, without questions gets down on his knees to rub my feet. He brings me drink, food whatever I need.

He massages my back often.

I am worried about Sanji though. He is more sinister than usual.

One day, I asked him to walk with me to the aquarium bar.

He does.

I struggled to sit properly and he offers a hand.

Luffy comes up too once he realizes Sanji and I are gone.

Like I said. A shadow.

"You're not really our Sanji…are you?" I toss out the question burning in my head.

He smiles, places a cigarette to his lips and smokes out some circles. "How'd you guess?"

Luffy's arm whips out and grabs Sanji by the collar. "You're not the real cook! You just cook like him!"

Luffy looks at me: "This isn't our Sanji?" He still has Sanji hemmed up to him.

"No." I say calmly. "He did nothing wrong, except deceive us. I wondered because he is subtle around Nami."

Luffy still has Sanji by his collar, but then lets him go. "We don't have Sanji number one?" He whines.

"Nope."

"How long have you known, Robin?" Sanji #2 asks me.

"Not right away of course, but last month I figured it was just too odd. Zoro and Nami have gotten closer and you say nothing. You don't like it, but you are ok with it."

"Damn." Luffy says and flies out the room.

"You are too astute for your own good, Woman." Sanji #2 says straightening his jacket.

"I know. I am tired of being astute sometimes."

"Hey!" We hear Zoro yell. "Ship ahead!"

Sanji helps me back up and we go up to see what all the fuss is about.

Sure enough the Moonlit Thousand with its violet banners and picture of a smiling moon, glides closer to us.

We got Our Sanji back that day.

Our twin selves reminded us that their bodies started getting sicker because they were across the barrier and must cross back. Namis 1 and 2 put their heads together to plot a terrific course. Nami has finally drawn in the lines and graphs for the The Lost Sea and journaled about it.

I rub a hand across my stomach.

Luffy wraps his arms about my middle. "Chopper said something funny today."

"What? What did he say?" I ask.

"He heard the baby's heart beat but it sounded like a chorus."

"A chorus?"

"We should talk to him." Luffy took my hand in his and we met Chopper in his sick bay.

"Hi Robin!" Chopper said brightly as we entered.

I smile back at him. "You have news for me?"

He nodded. "With this technology we have heated imaging of what's going on inside of you now. You wanted to wait and I couldn't so, here goes. Robin place this gown on you and lift up at the belly."

Luffy watched while I was prepped and ready to see what was going on in my belly.

Once Chopper slapped the cold, clear jelly on my belly and pressed a device to said jelly, I heard a few clicks and whirring noises and the screen behind me, bleeped to life.

"I heard more than one heart. Look." Chopper points to the screen and I see heated, red and green colors. Two small fetuses curled.

"Wait. Two?" I gulp. Oh my god.

"Yes. You are having twins!"

Once Chopper announced it Luffy shouted to the top of his lungs causing a stir of crew mates to come in.

"We are having twinssssss," he sang. "We are having twinssssss!" He, Usopp and Brook dance and twirl.

Brook.

Luffy forgave him but made him play all night for a full night and all day. With minimal meals. Serves him right.

Nami and everyone else gave me a big hug and already people were making plans for baby names and parties.

That night Luffy and I slept in the aquarium bar. A nice, comfy hammock was designed to hold my weight and his. Franky thought of everything. I love him for who he is. One day he will find the woman of his dreams. I just know this.

Luffy's long arm wraps about my middle and he drives me closer. "I'm so glad to be a father to our children Robin." He kisses my hair. "But _I_ want to be inside of you more than anything. I miss connecting with you. I must connect with you."

"In time, sweet Luffy. In time. For now…" I place my hand on his crotch and gently stroke it, causing his mouth to open and eyes to flutter close. "We can touch. Like this."

Luffy suddenly stood in front of me and whipped off his bottoms. His cock dangled long in front of me. I took his hot member into my mouth and slid it as far back into my throat as I could humanly stand it, generating a low howl from him.

I continued to use a series of licks and flicks of my tongue going up and down with mouth and tongue and alternating using suction motions to get him off good.

Just when I think he is about to burst, he moves away from me and bends down, tells me to feed him.

I already know what time it is.

I grin and spread my thighs open, although I am self conscious with my legs looking slightly bigger now. I even feel some weight in my face.

"No. Stop." I tell him.

Luffy looks up, scared. "Did I hurt you?"

"I-I'm too-"

Luffy kissed each leg. "You are too beautiful, Robin. You are glowing and your legs are more curvier. Nicer. How is it you get more beautiful each day?"

His dark hair was longer and touched his shoulder blades, maturity has set in and I was falling heavier in love with this man.

"Okay."

Luffy flicks his tongue back and forth across my bud, causing me to shake and shiver.

He takes expert care of me and when I came, extremely hard, I thought the baby would pop out too.

Damn. Monkey D. Luffy.

 **To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 27 The Lost Sea Files

**The Lost Sea Files**

 **Chapter 27: A Sexy Conclusion (Part 2 of 2)**

 **Robin/Luffy's Journal Entries**

 _It is at least five years later(?) when the next journal entries are found. There could be more scattered in glass jars in the oceans, but Luffy and Robin's journal entries documents their life at sea with children and a renewed commitment._

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, and I am so glad you were patient with me. Working hard at my day job and working on my second novel to be published must be done. Enjoy this final journal entry and I will be back soon with more tales from One Piece!**

* * *

 **Robin**

My heart is so full.

Celeste D. Dragon and Tiger D. Dragon are my twin hearts, and they laugh and float along the deck as miniature dolls. Tiger has my eyes and Luffy's dark hair and wide grin, while Celeste has everything of Luffy's except she has my love of nature and curiosity. They will be heartbreakers when they grow up.

Usopp and his lady friend, Laura Pipe run and chase around the children as Nami and Zoro try to keep hands off of each other. Laura is lightly older than us all but elegant and with shining blonde hair.

Sanji smokes while preparing our meal and I karate chop his back.

"Robiiin! Why'd you do that!?"

"Don't smoke around our food!"

I don't know what's come over me. I am usually reserved, but since having children, I have become even more open than usual and speak my mind just as much- not too much, but I _am_ protective. Like a mother bear.

Luffy is making stretchy faces at me from afar and I give him a wane smile.

I ignore him and I turn away.

Suddenly I am grabbed and whipped through the air and crash against none other than my man's chest.

"You thought you could walk away from me?"

I snuggle closer against Luffy's rock hard body. Yes, Luffy has grown into an exceptional beast. Literally everywhere we've traveled, they compare him to Portgas D. Ace's sexy ass. Luffy couldn't keep women away. Everywhere we went, the ladies wanted Straw Hat Luffy.

His hair was longer and wild and his chest.. _my watering gods_!

He has become even more skilled in bed and he was already so good.

And he was all mine.

He wraps his arms tighter about me and I turn to look into his mature, gorgeous face. "What?" He says.

"I just…love you so much."

"I love you more," he whispers.

"Mom! Daddy!"

Luffy grins and plants a long, lingering kiss on my lips.

My eye catches Franky's and he gives us thumbs up.

Recently, he traveled alone to visit home and rumor is he reconnected with one of the squareheads and they _rekindled_ some things. He came back in great spirits and so for that we all breathe a little easier.

Not to say that I don't catch him watching us sometimes, but it is something he has to deal with. Sad, but true. Sanji was in the same boat. Even though Nami and Zoro keep things quiet between them, we know they are sexing each other. Come on now. Those peals of squeals and screaming at night are theirs!

No wonder when we go on our adventures, Zoro keeps a tight eye on her. So does Sanji, who has literally declared war on Zoro if he ever comes out public with affection for Nami.

I grab up my little ones and rub my nose across their sweet smelling faces. "What is uncle Usopp doing to yall!"

"Shooting stars at us!" Tiger said, his blue eyes lighted with mischief. I'm gonna get him!"

Tiger stretches his arm and hit Usopp right in the stomach.

"Usopp! Don't shoot stars at the kids!" Luffy yells.

Usopp doubles over. "They are jelly stars..not real!" He wheezes.

Yes, our children both has stretch fruit powers. When a devil fruit is absorbed in the body, it makes since that it becomes part of your DNA and it passed on to our twins.

Except, Celeste inherited both the flower-flower fruit abilities and Luffy's gum-gum fruit powers; unfortunately we have to keep an eye on her because her inheriting both fruits drains her terribly and we encourage her not to use her powers at all.

"Alright. Don't kill him," I kiss Tiger's head.

Celeste is quiet.

"What is it honey?"

She looks up at me with Luffy's wide eyes. "I can't use my powers at all?"

"No, honey. When you are a little older, you can use them but just a little."

She pokes her lip out and I pluck at it lightly arousing a giggle from her, but then she falls silent again.

She hops from my lap.

"Where are you going?"

"Nami has a book for me. I forgot!"

Both children are extremely brilliant…well, Tiger may need some help with reading bigger words and he plays around too much but I can't deny his strength. He will be just as strong as Luffy and I...both of them will be powerhouses. I see it already.

Much later, as the sun dies down, Luffy and I get off the boat and onto the a nearby shore. He takes my hand and leads me deeper into the tree lined parts and kisses me under the crisp white, moon.

I run my hands along his chest. "Luffy..the kids."

"Are with Nami and Sanji right now. They are entertaining them."

I smile. "Our little ones may kill them!"

"Yes, that it is a possibility." Luffy shrugs, then bites my bottom lip. "It's been a while Robin." He whines in a slightly deeper voice that does something to my insides.

It has been a little while. Taking care of the twins and working on my dissertation with Chopper's help has been a lot.

Luffy immediately goes to work on licking my neck and collarbone, dipping down at my navel, inside and out and he pulls my panties off achingly slow.

He inhales my scent and it drives me crazy when places a palm on my mound. "You've given me immortality. I love you." He says huskily.

I pull his chin up and kiss him long and lingering for a long time and I hear him shake off his pants.

"Luff-"

His name dies on my lips as he lifts me and places the head of his cock at my entrance, all the while eyes concentrating on me.

Then he slides home and I want to bend my head down and bite his neck, but he says, "No. Look at me as I am inside you."

I sob as he pounds achingly slow inside my womb…

* * *

 **Luffy**

Robin doesn't know, can't possibly know what she has done to me. As I slide in and out of her tight, wet body I am rocked by how much we love each other.

I am happy when I am inside her, dying when not.

Her large blue eyes are almost like a cat's as she clamps down on my cock and offers a wicked grin of her own. Just as long as she don't break eye contact. I want her to see a man who is happy to give her all she needs and wants.

"Oh, you wanna play games," I grunt. She is trying to make me come too quick!

I pump harder in her, stretching her insides until I hit something like tickling fibers, or something deeper and it strokes the head of my cock mercilessly and I pump harder, her long legs are wrapped around me and bouncing on my forearms and she is now yelling to the moon.

Yeah, yell to the moon. No one is saving you.

I continue to slip in and out of her wetness. Out of anyone I have been with, Robin keeps herself moist and tight and fit. Five years has passed and she looks the same. She same says I have become even more gorgeous and I guess I can tell by the looks women give me.

But there is only one Robin.

"Oh Ohhhhh!" She moans and I watch her expression change from glee to pain to passion only I can give her.

Her many hands find my scrotum sac and plays with them causing me to suddenly burst a hot jet of cum inside of her and it keeps shooting..

And shooting…

I yell her name and she cries mine at the same time.

Dammit all.

Once we calm down, she smiles that classic smile of hers and strokes my chin. We lay down on the grass upon our clothes.

"Very ballsy move there, Robin. You cheated."

"Yeah, I kinda did."

"Were you…scared? Having me watch your eyes while we make love?" I ask her.

"No. I felt owned."

"Owned?"

Robin cuddles closer to me. We can see the lights from our ship. "In a good way. I wanted to please you. You rule my heart and body, Luffy. Damn. My soul too." She admits to me.

I kiss her chin. "You have always owned every cell of me. You know that, right?"

She nods.

"Those kids are beautiful angels formed by the love we have for each other. I am always grateful," I tell her. My heart is full.

My heart is full. Stretched to capacity.

 **The End**


End file.
